Harry Potter and the Heaven's Feel
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: Harry Potter is not an ordinary wizard. How can he be anything but extraordinary when he is the last of Clow Reed's descendants from his British father's side and the adoptive son of Ichihara Yūko, the infamous space-time witch? Watch and see how far he will go. (Side project/Irregular updates)
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Heaven's Feel.**

 **Prologue**

 **Author's Notes:** _Yes, another story, but my first foray into an official Harry Potter/Type Moon universe and most likely some Clamp-verse things crossover! When I was brainstorming for new ideas to use, I was taken over by perfect ideas for a FSN/HP crossover. So instead of letting them disappear like most plot bunnies, I decided to do something about it. Now, for those hardcore fans of both series, I apologize in advance if something doesn't make sense, I claim the author or artist's prerogative to tweak canon to make my ideas work._

 _I also want to thank_ _ **Sakurademonalchemist**_ _who gave me her permission to use some of her own ideas from various stories she posted on her Fanfiction page. Thank you girl, I owe you one! ;) Now, let's go to the story shall we?_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own_ _ **nothing**_ _except my own ideas. The Type MOON universe belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi while Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's baby. Clamp belongs to Mokona, Tsubaki Nekoi and Satsuki Igarashi. Please support the original releases. Thank you._

 **Addendum:** _The Harry Potter style magic will be the most used style in the western hemisphere of the world including most of Europe and the Clamp verse and Nasuverse magical styles will be the most used styles in the eastern hemisphere, including most Asiatic countries. Other magical disciplines such as shamanism, voodoo and pagan magic for example, are still present but are a minority. The Dark Arts are addictive and harmful to one self if you do not cleanse yourself regularly after using it._

 _They are banned in many countries around the world and in those where they are not banned, you must obtain a special international licence to use them legally. Illegal users of the Dark Arts whom are arrested are to be prosecuted without mercy to the full length permitted by the international laws. The so called Unforgivable Curses are part of the Dark Arts package. Only their use without a Ministry edict in the British Isles will get you a one way permanent trip to Azkaban._

 **Last Edit: May 20, 2017.**

He was the greatest sorcerer to ever live in the last four hundred years. His dual heritage of British on his father's side and Chinese on his mother's side gave him access to two different branches of magic and a unique insight on how to combine both into something never seen before. But being hailed as the greatest was both a blessing and a curse. He lived for more than a hundred years before showing some signs of aging. Now, the same potent magic that had permitted him to create his master piece bounded him to the world of the living as a very powerful spirit. In the time he was gone, the Li family had became one of the top dogs of the magical Chinese society.

He had watched over them for a time, before going to look after the other half of his heritage. In time, his father's family had married and had been absorbed into the Potter family. They shared many of his physical traits, the hair colour, the eye shape, the great potential for astounding magical feats and also the sense of humour. What is the name of this famous sorcerer you ask? It is, or rather was, Clow Reed.

He had watched as his youngest British descendant alive, James, formed the Marauders and ran roughshod all over Hogwarts with the pranks he and his gang committed. He freely admitted that he had laughed at many of their pranks. He was also proud of his decendant for pushing himself as hard as he did to become an animagus only to be with his werewolf friend during his more trying time. The panties raids in the girls' dorms of different Houses were a bit much in his opinion though. The Marauder's Map was a true masterpiece of magic!

Now, James and his delightful wife were dead, giving their lives to fuel a love based sacrificial ritual to save their young son's life from Death's grasp, returning that pretentious pretender Voldemort's Killing Curse on the Warlock.

Latching onto his last British descendant life force as a beacon, Clow followed the gentle Half-Giant while he delivered the now sleeping and exhausted toddler to Dumbledore. Being a free roaming spirit had its perks, while he could only interact in the subconscious of those who were blood related to him with one or two exceptions; he was privy to all sort of information that people wouldn't normally let slip. Thus he knew everything there was to know about the British magical civil war and their major players. It was why he recognized Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Listening to their conversation, he couldn't hold back a frown. While Blood magic could be used in the way the elder wizard was talking about, creating Blood Wards from the sacrifice of Harry's parents on a muggle's house where Lily's older sister and her family where living could and would likely have unintended consequences. Clow was, admittedly, no expert in sacrificial magics, but you didn't need to have a mastery degree in the subject to realize that forging and basing a protection charm on a non-magical for the protection of a very active magical child was inviting for trouble to find them in the long term.

Maybe the first few years wouldn't be so bad, but when Harry would be old enough to understand consciously how his powers worked and started to experiment with them, it could lead to conflicts with the family, since it was human nature to fear something you didn't understand. Add to that, that the boy had something foul behind the rune scar branded on his forehead; it was bound to corrupt things really fast if left unchecked. Clow stayed with baby Harry even as the two wizards and one witch left, watching over the sleeping toddler in a crib basket holding a letter in his small hand, waiting on the doorstep he was settled down on.

He was contemplating his available options to start planning ahead. He could let things go as they were set right now and just hope for the best, but where would the fun in that would be? He always loved to meddle into things too much to just let them be as they were right now. Clow shook his ethereal head in silent denial and let out a small amused chuckle. He must have spent too much time around Zelretch before his passing. The Dead Apostle Ancestor was a treasure trove of knowledge and they bonded over their sense of humour.

His others options where rather limited. He could remove the soul leech easily even in his current state since Soul Magic was one of his specialties after all, but that would let little Harry open to possession from other nasty spirits. Limited as he was as a ghost, the only protections he could give his descendant would be to take the place of the leech and fuse with the child. The boy was already a very strong mage even untrained, what with the feats of accidental and wish magic he was doing.

Like unbinding his core all by himself a few days after his parents put a temporary limiter on his magical reserves and restarting his reign of terror all over again, much to the Black Heir's amusement and his parents' frustrations. Having the kid apparate all around the house until they got fed up and put anti-apparition wards or summoning his father's broom rather than his own toy broom to chase down the family cat all around their house while laughing until he was sick the second they started to get "intimate", did put a big damper on things.

But taking the place of the leech in the boy's psyche would leave him inactive until Harry was old enough to really practice his powers and communicate with him, which would take years. And while Clow easily understood that family was important; imposing a magical child on a mundane couple with already a child of their own was not the way to go. And without checking if they are amiable to the idea first is really bad form. Did Dumbledore even arranged for a stipend to be paid to the family to help them with raising a second child that was not their own?

Letting out a breath, he decided that his only choice was to call for someone who had been dear to him in the past. He was reluctant though, after all which man would not be when you needed to call a huge favour from your former lover after parting on rather bad terms?

Thus Clow decided to man up and sent a signal to one of the only living persons he could interact with that wasn't of his blood. Ichihara Yūko, the Space-Time Witch and more importantly, his ex-wife. Boy, he was in for a good ass chewing at the very least. The spirit of Clow waited for half an hour before a deep blue Magical Circle with far eastern runes engraved into said circle began glowing near #4 Privet Drive. From the Magic Circle came out a beautiful young looking woman that was sporting a milky white skin, with very long silky midnight black hair floating free in this cold November wind.

She was wearing a rather simple red kimono badly tied, letting see glimpses of her collar and breast bones, since apparently she had dressed in a hurry. Yes, she slept in the nude, get over it. Her red eyes were glaring the spectre of the deceased sorcerer into submission and Clow had the good grace of looking very apologetic. Ichihara Yūko was not one who liked having her beauty rest interrupted in any way and being urgently summoned half way across the world without prior warning did nothing to improve her temper. She was about to see if she could hex the ghost-like balls off of her ex-husband with the trusty and tried Castration spell when she saw the bundle left on the doorstep.

Yūko never had any children of her own, mostly due to some personal problems with her former paramours even with her very active sex life and clear disdain of condoms but she had always had a thing for them. Bypassing the spectre of her former husband without a word, she crouched to the ground and took the bundled child out of the crib basket into her arms, cradling him against her breast and cooing at him in a motherly tone with a beautiful smile on her pale face. Once satisfied, she turned toward Clow and hissing venomously at him without raising her voice, she then said

"You better have some very good explanations for me Clow Reed, or I'm going to find a way to resurrect you, castrate you without anaesthesia and then banish you forever to the Island kingdom full of transvestites that scared you so much in the One Piece universe! Calling _**ME**_ from the other side of the world after all these years without any news after our bad breakup and divorce! The nerve of you!

Did you know that the annoying troll of a Death Apostle Ancestor Zelretch is still trying to hit on me centuries later just because you had to open your big mouth and brag to him about our sex life?! I am _**not**_ into Necrophilia just because we had sex _**once**_ in an empty morgue, thank you _**very much**_!"

She finished with a righteous huff that did wonderful things to her breasts. Harry was a lucky bastard to be that close to them. A year and half old and already a lady killer!

Clow's appearance had shifted with the chewing he got, getting smaller by the second until he was no bigger than a Smurf! Taking hold of himself, the deceased Sorcerer still tied to the world of the living began to explain what happened on Halloween or more known as Samhain for the mystic community. Needless to say, Yūko was very impressed. While the Killing Curse was one vile Western spell that she wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole, you had to give credit where it was due. A one hit one kill spell that bypassed magical shields no matter how powerful they were; it was a very ingenious curse.

That the boy's father and mother decided to sacrifice their lives for their son and that the sacrificial ritual based on love had done its job in vanquishing the so feared Dark Lord by reflecting his own curse to hit the bastard instead was nothing short of prodigious. It was just too bad that it had cost the lives of two very accomplished magicals in the process. They were so young! And now, that orphaned baby boy was to be left with his mundane family until it was time to start his magical schooling. Frowning, she asked her male counterpart

"You still haven't told me why you called me here. I would have learned what happened one way or another soon enough. There was no need to summon me for giving me those news in person. I have little interest into the United Kingdom's modern affairs, be they mundane or magical."

Clow let out a sight and after explaining the options he had considered, he asked

"If I went with the process of expelling that abominable soul shard lodged behind Harry's rune scar and taking the spot to protect him from possession from bad spirits, I will be unable to guide him until he is at least around eight or nine years old. Dumbledore forged Blood Wards on this house, but you know more than any others how magical protections on a magical child based upon the feelings of a mundane relative can backlash. I also know that you always wanted a child to care for. Well, here's your chance. The boy is an orphan with no direct magical relatives on both sides.

The godfather is too young and brash to raise a child adequately, one friend is a Werewolf, even if I have nothing against the majority of them since they are only dangerous during the full moon, the Ministry won't see things like that and won't let him take the boy and the other is a traitor currently on the run. The godmother is still somewhere under a Fidelius charm, so unavailable right now.

It's a win-win situation, Yūko. Young Harry will get someone magical who will able to raise him with care and you will have a child to spoil and love. Maybe even an apprentice to pass on your teachings."

Clow could tell that his ex-wife was really tempted, so to sweeten the deal, he revealed the content of a few visions that he had recently

"Yūko, I had multiple visions of the future featuring my last British born blood descendant. Harry here will be the one able to awaken Camelot from under Hogwarts and once Camelot is truly awake once more, the isle of Avalon will be accessible once again. You know how there are at least a prodigy with a power exponentially higher than everyone else once a few generations? Dumbledore was one, Riddle or Voldemort if you prefer, was one too.

Harry has the potential to outshine them all, even both of us. There is also the possibility that he could use the Third True Magic to summon Servants, Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes, outside of a Holy Grail War!"

If the Space-Time Witch was very tempted before, she was sold to the idea now. While she still hold some resentment towards her ex-husband, she knew him well enough to understand that he had nothing but little Harry Potter's best interests to heart right now. And having a child to nurture would keep her occupied and grounded in reality. She would have to cut back with her Sake consumption and no longer smoke her hallucinogen herbs inside the house though. It would be a challenge, but she would meet it.

Using a fraction of her will, the Space-Time Witch dismantled the still inactive wards over number four Privet Drive and with a twist; she added them upon her shop in Tokyo. She would take the child and raise him as he was her own yes, but living in Great Britain? No thanks. Her English was very good, but she was Japanese and proud of it.

Clow let out a relieved sigh. He was glad that things were going to be alright. Now they just had to go to Gringotts to make sure everything would be in order and to request a secure Ritual Room for him to expel the soul shard and take its place. By the use of her Magic Circle, all three of them were gone, the letter and basket crib fading away as if they were never there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Heaven's Feel**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's Notes:** _Wow, already a good answer to the story! It's very encouraging! Thank you for putting your faith in me. For this fic, I'll likely do a few chapters with Harry as a child before putting him in his teens. He will go to Hogwarts, obviously, since if he wants to have the same tools that Clow had during his life, he needs to learn both Western and Eastern magic. Yūko can cover the Eastern bit, but Hogwarts is really one of the premier magical schools in Europe. You can also expect this Harry to have a backbone made of steel and to not be afraid of butting heads with his teachers if they push him too far._

 _I will also use many different versions of the Arthurian legends, some_ _ **Quest for Camelot**_ _and the tales of the Celtic pantheon. It's fitting, since most of the action will be in the U.K. Ah, the island of Avalon really exist here, but the passage is locked until someone awaken Camelot again as stated during the prologue. But entering Camelot is not easy, since Hogwarts act like its guardian and chose who can and who can't enter King Arthur's keep. Now, let's get this show on the road._

 **Addendum:** _It seems I forgot to add the_ _ **TYPE-MOON**_ _style magic in my division of Western and Eastern magical styles. I give a big thanks to_ _ **Alucarddarckness**_ _for his long and thorough review, even if I can't access it fully at the moment, what with the current bug in our most beloved web site that prevent the authors the full access to the reviews the readers wrote. So to remedy to that oversight, I'm adding right here and right now the fact that Wizards and Magi are two different types of spell casters but can learn magic from other spell casters' types like in_ _ **Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons**_ _._

 _Magi and Wizards also try their damned best to stay out of each other's ways and when one Law agency (Aurors, Hit Wizards and Enforcers) catch a criminal originating from the "other side" so to speak, they are quick to boot said criminal to his respective Faction for correct handling. Magi are like the scientists of the Magical World and each established family have their own style, no matter if said style is closer to the Harry Potter style magic or the Clamp style magic._

 _Also, if a magical person is to learn both wand magic and circuits' magic, they have to start while they are children,_ _ **before**_ _their circuits atrophy nearing their full maturity because of a lack of use and the patterns created by the use of wand magic in the magical human's body became permanent around seventeen or eighteen years old. The International Statute of Secrecy is an International Law that is enforced by_ _ **every**_ _magical community on the globe, no matter what type of spell caster they are composed of. The manners and the levels of how the Statute is enforced are left to the individual countries' magical government's discretion._

 _I also borrowed the Magic Circle transportation from_ _ **High School DxD**_ _and officially categorize it as an Eastern style magic. Western Wards are usually not designed to stop the Magic Circle transportation, while Eastern Wards will take in account Apparition and block it if they are programmed to do it since anybody magical can do it, the Wards in question will have to be specially designed to stop in and out bound Portkeys since it was a Westerner's invention._

 **Last Edit: May 20, 2017.**

Yūko's magic circle deposited her just as the base of the steps leading inside the lobby of the white marble tall building that was Gringotts, bypassing the need to pass through the Leaky Cauldron. The Goblin run bank never really closed down, what with some customers who couldn't really do business during the day, like vampires and other night faring people, like hags or Enforcers agents from the Mage's Association. The tellers were fewer in numbers during the night shift though.

After having taken care of tying her kimono adequately and conjuring underwear before entering the bank and with Clow's spirit already inside little Harry's mindscape, getting ready to expel Voldemort's soul fragment, she walked toward a free teller and waited to be acknowledged. It took a moment, but when the teller was done checking the quality of various precious gems he was working with, he barked in English

"Please, state your name and the reason of your visit."

Yūko answered in perfect if slightly accented English

"Ichihara Yūko, cleansing a magical child of a dark taint, filing a complaint against someone for the mishandling of a magical orphan and also application for an adoption."

The teller did a double take at the accent and the name. The space-time sorceress was a rather well known figure in certain circles. The Gringott clan had never done business with her, but their allies in the Japanese Branches did. He looked at the woman and his senses could tell him that she was not lying. She was indeed the Space-Time Witch and she had a human toddler in her arms. But the procedure must be observed no matter what and he was a professional, so he asked next

"Key, please or would you prefer to use blood identification?"

The young looking woman never left her home without her Gringotts key just in case, so it was easy for her to get it from an inner pocket that was in fact linked to a sub dimensional space where she kept her most precious possessions. Once she offered it to the Goblin, he examined the key intensively and probed it a few times with his sharp nails like claws. Once satisfied, he gave it back to his customer and she put it away as easily as she retrieved it in the first place.

Hopping from his seat, the Teller put a sign that told people to go to the next Teller available on his work station counter and then guided the Japanese witch toward the Manager on duty's office. Adoptions matters were above his pay grade and not a part of his appointed duties, so he took it towards the most senior ranked Goblin available. The teller guided her and the sleeping toddler in her arms in a veritable labyrinth of corridors until he was in front of a polished dark wooden door with a plate on it which read "Ragnok".

The Teller knocked exactly three times and waited for an answer. Once the answer to enter was given, the Teller entered first and started a short conversation in the Goblin tongue with his superior. Ragnok, who was the night shift Manager on duty, answered in the same tongue and one minute later, the younger Goblin left the woman and child alone with his superior by vacating the office to return to his work station.

Yūko entered the office and closed the door behind her but waited upright to be invited to sit down, as it was the polite thing to do. While she was by no means an expert in Goblin-Human relationships, she had the good sense to know that it would be a pretty stupid move to disrespect and insult the beings that looked after the Magical World's economy. She only had to wait two minutes before Ragnok said with a gravelly voice

"You can sit. Then you can explain why you need to rent one of our Ritual rooms, why do you desire to file a complaint through Gringotts and why you need the Goblin Nation's help to secure an adoption of a magical child, Miss Ichihara."

The witch did as she was told, making sure to keep the boy who would most likely become her adopted son if things went as planned, comfortable in her arms. It was times like this that she was silently thanking Clow's mistake in freezing her body in her prime. She was still fit as a young woman in her twenties despite her long centuries of life. When she was comfortably sat as much as possible on a straight back wooden chair, she started to weave her tale as to who was exactly her future charge, to whom exactly he was the descendant of and where they found him.

Clow Reed's discovery of the soul shard was also explained, most likely Voldemort's, behind Harry's rune-scar and of course, Albus Dumbledore's mistakes and foolish decisions, including the forging of Blood Wards on the home of a mundane family. While Blood magic was not exactly illegal per see, it was a decidedly grey area and rather frowned upon in the U.K when not used by the Goblin Nation or for Family Magic. Seriously, leaving a child on a doorstep in November at night! Even the most ardent human-hater among the Goblin clans would never do that to a child, warming charms or not! It was a very irresponsible thing to do.

Once the tale came to an end, Ragnok stayed quiet. It was a lot to take in, but that woman in front of him was renowned for her honesty, so he believed her. Also Ragnok was very good at detecting liars. Yes, she could be really cryptic when the mood took her, but she almost never lied and when she did, it was by omission. By the Gods, the great Sorcerer Clow Reed was still active as a spirit! Almost unbelievable!

But by the Morrigan, what a mess! The Potter boy was already hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, but with the Ministry still in disarray and busy rounding up the Dark Idiot's Minions and the population celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat, Dumbledore most likely decided it was better to ask forgiveness than permission and took things in his own hands before a less pleasant arrangement could be made official. The good thing in all that mess though, was that nothing was done on the legal level concerning the Potter heir, yet.

So, they could get the ball rolling in her direction, to quote a Human expression. What with the Potter family always using many of Gringotts' services and being favoured customers for generations, Ragnok felt he could go the extra Mile for the lad without overstepping his authority too much. The Ministry would also always favour Magical relatives over Muggle ones, but with James being an only child and the previous Lord and Lady Potter dead for years at the hand of Voldemort himself, young Harry's only magical relatives would be through the Black family.

Few really knew this, but originally Dorea Potter was a member of the Black family. With the sombre reputation of House Black, it would be easy to spin Yūko's adoption as a neutral party raising the boy to be a productive member of society and to avoid favouritism towards one Faction or another. Yes, it could work. It also greatly helped that the Far Eastern Witch was not at all adverse to grease the System with enough Galleons to nudge the poor overworked Ministry Officials into making a decision in her favour.

Hours later, with the dawn now rising, everything were now in order. The Potter's Will and Testament had been executed before the public Will reading that would be soon scheduled; a highly efficient team of Goblin mercenaries was discreetly hired to bring back Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, alive and relatively unharmed to stand trial, a letter for Sirius Black and one for Remus Lupin detailing what happened to Harry and her address and also the best method to find them was left into Gringotts' possession and would be given to the Black Heir once he was exonerated.

The one for Lupin would be forwarded by owl in a few hours. Ragnok and Yūko were pretty sure that the traitor was Peter Pettigrew, what with the clause in the Potters' Will that bequeathed thirty pieces of silver to Peter in case of their demise, but a private trial under truth serum would clear things up without any doubt... Sodium thiopental made such a good additive to Veritaserum! It was so good; It was to the point of cutting the weaknesses in the current formula. But in counterpart, it was adding to the roughness of the original formula on the human body.

The law of Equivalent Exchange worked on more things than Alchemy. Many wizards in the U.K made the mistake to underestimate the Muggles' ingenuity and their technology. The Goblins weren't stupid or foolish enough to dismiss things that could facilitate their lives and help to make them more profit. Heck, a specially formed committee was currently in talks with Grunnings for a deal for their diamond tipped drills! There was also another committee debating the pros and cons of using computers in their line of work.

Back to Harry and Yūko, the toddler's rune-scar was no longer bright red, blood crusted and inflamed. The scar that was already so famous was now a thinner white line that would most likely fade completely given enough time. The soul shard had been successfully expelled and contained into another object that would be used by the Bank's best Curse Breakers to track down the other slivers of soul. A Dark Lord was very bad for business, so Gringotts was particularly invested into making sure to do everything in their power to keep Voldemort for returning.

Clow had acted upon his initial plan and took the place of the soul shard inside his descendant to protect him from further spectral intrusions and also to nurture his great magical potential and would be one of his teachers when the time came. Now, Yūko had also legally taken custody of Harry in both Worlds, adopting him as her son, thus making her his legal and magical guardian. She had also made arrangements for the Potters' funerals and the storage of everything inside their Godric's Hollow's home, but she would not attend them.

She had been gone long enough from her home as it is. Planning ahead, she had contacted Maru and Moro to clear a bedroom for little Harry near her own and also contracted a few supernatural Runners in Tokyo to stock on everything a toddler could need. She was beat, she needed some sleep and the spell works put on the boy were bound to disperse sooner or later. Honestly, Yūko was not an expert on Western magic by any stretch. She knew a couple spells, like those housekeeping ones and the friends of all witches around the world to keep their men in line, the Castration curse and its lesser cousin, the bane of the Marauders, the Bits buster hex, but that was it.

So, she called upon her magical transportation circle to whisk them away back to her home once outside of the bank. Damn, she would also have to go shopping for a few nightgowns and a dressing gown also. With a baby in the house, she could no longer walk around in the buff at any hour of the day. Well, she could, until he became old enough to ask questions about it. Oh well, it was worth it, she was now a mother after all. She would have to give him a good example. Once arrived at destination, she smiled in a relieved way. "Home Sweet Home" as the saying went.

Once she cleared the Wards, her "Maids" were there to greet her. Maru and Moro were two artificial beings that kept company to their mistress. Originally, they were an attempt between Clow and her to create themselves children. Since for some reason, they couldn't have any by the regular way. And they had very vigorously tried many many times! Maru and Moro were two energetic small girls, who often spoke in unison and repeated the words of others to see their reactions.

"The Mistress is back! The Mistress is back! And she brought us a little brother! What is his name, Mother?"

Yūko smiled at that. While they were not really her children, she tended to treat Maru and Moro as such at times. They often times alternated by calling her "Mistress" or "Mother". Answering their questions, she then said

"Maru, Moro, I want you to welcome Hadrian James Potter in our little family. He is answering more commonly to Harry though. You will have to practice your English with him in the house now, my dear daughters. At least, until he learn enough Japanese to hold a decent conversation. Have the supplies I ordered through Gringotts arrived yet?"

It was Moro who answered this time

"Yes Mother. We only just finished unpacking everything. Can I say that I am glad to have someone else under our roof Mother? It was nice while it was just us girls, but having a boy here living with us will be something new. A breath of fresh air, he will be. We will have to teach him to put down the toilet seat after he is done though. I don't want to fall in when I go to the bathroom!"

At that, both Maru and Yūko started giggling. It was the start of a new exciting adventure that was bound to have its ups and downs. Entering her home with her new son in her arms and with her daughters following and closing the door behind them, Ichihara Yūko was ready for her new life.

Back in magical Britain, things were still chaotic since the Dark Lord's fall. Dumbledore was silently panicking due to the fact that the Wards he forged on Lily's sacrifice on Petunia's home never activated, it meant that she hadn't taken the boy in like he asked in his letter. While he was more in the know about Muggle Society than many of his peers, he knew only enough to blend in at the first look and to not look foolish while trying to buy something with Pounds sterling or crossing the street. The only monitor that was working was the life stone he created that was telling him that the boy was alive and well.

But where did he vanish to? His discreet inquiries in the Ministry hit a huge stone wall and a veritable shit load of Red Tape that would take years to undo! The only good things that came from his mistake of not making sure that the Dursley woman took the child in was that he was assured that Harry Potter would indeed attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that the woman who took the boy in was in no way and shape involved into magical Great Britain's politics, she was a foreigner with a remarkable reputation of strict neutrality.

It was rather annoying to only get that much, but it was better than nothing. That would let him focus on administering his school, rather than plotting young Harry's school career. After all, the paperwork won't review and sign itself. On a more negative side though, he had gotten a fine of five hundreds galleons for handling the Potter boy's situation without the proper authorities' approval and for sheer negligence.

He had gotten told that he was a school Headmaster and no matter his reputation, he was _**not**_ a sanctioned ministry expert with the specialized training needed to work in the Magical Children Welfare Department. While Magical Britain had many flaws, they took great care of their children.

With a great sigh he then said after rubbing the base of his crooked nose to his faithful companion Fawkes the Phoenix, which was currently busy grooming itself

"I'm getting old, my friend. Thinking back on it, I can't believe I was that stupid in leaving young Harry on the doorstep of his Relatives' house without making sure the Dursleys would take him in. Someone else found him and took him in. At least I can be sure that no Dark family will corrupt him or worse, make him disappear."

The mythical bird stopped grooming itself and let out a soothing trill from his beak, appeasing the human it had chosen to bond with. While Fawkes was definitely more intelligent than any regular or magical bird, he was still only a magical animal. A very rare and intelligent one, true, but an animal none the less. It was highly empathic and while it couldn't understand most of the words its bonded companion was using, it could also clearly feel the sorrow and self recrimination.

It was why the bird chose to appease its human. It didn't like to see it sad. When the bonded companion was sad, the phoenix didn't get as many treats as usual, which was a crime against nature itself! It loved plums!

On Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew's side of things, they had both being apprehended by a team of disguised Goblins quite ironically near the Sherwood Forest in Nottingham-shire. Pettigrew had wanted to find the hidden lair of the famous thief Robin Hood to lay low and Black had managed to track him down like a Bloodhound. Now both Wizards had refused to come quietly when asked politely by Goblins standards, so they had been roughed up a bit during their arrest.

Nothing really major or that hard to heal really, a small dislocated join here, a busted lip there and a black eye after a rather tasteless joke with sexual innuendo. Sirius had just learned the hard way that female Goblins were even more temperamental than Human women and even less likely to tolerate his perverted antics even if it was not that "time of the month". *Snickers*

Once both of them were firmly chained into their respective seat in an audience chamber deep beneath the bank, a runner was sent to the Ministry to ask for representatives for the trial of the supposed traitor who betrayed the Potters. If that didn't set a fire under their seats, nothing else will. As a matter of fact, the news did light a fire under the justice arm of the Ministry and several high ranking DMLE employees were sent on the spot, among them a few Aurors to take the guilty into custody once the trial would be over.

Knowing that drawing a wand and doing active magic inside the bank without prior approval was inviting them to be judged and sentenced by Goblin laws, none of the Wizards and Witches present drew them when they saw the two prisoners chained to their chairs. Once everyone was seated, the lead Goblin signalled to the guards to close the doors. Once done, he then spoke from his mahogany desk on a raised carved stone dais

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I am Larchoke. My rank in your tongue would be Head Judge of the Supreme Court of the Nation. We, the Goblin Nation, were rightfully and legally contracted by the Potter's heir's guardian to retrieve the two likely culprits of the Potters' betrayal. The Potter family was a friend of the Nation for generations and one of our best customers. In honor of this friendship, the Nation only charged half the cost necessary to send a highly trained mercenary unit to apprehend the suspects alive and relatively unharmed.

The Nation was also contracted to conduct the trial and the use of our special truth serum has been authorized by the Director of Gringotts London himself, Mr. Gold. As per our Treaty, when the Nation is trialling wizards, we sent for adequate Ministry representatives. The culprit will be given to your care for his sentencing and imprisonment while the innocent shall go free, his criminal record wiped clean. Before we begin the procedures, does someone in the audience have an objection to state?"

When none where raised, the Head Judge took back the parole

"Scribe, take note. Trial of Sirius Orion Black and Peter Matthew Pettigrew, of our Goddess Morrigan given day, Tuesday, November 3rd 1981. Both Wizards are suspected of treason towards the Ministry of Magic for Great Britain and Northern Ireland and belonging to the terrorist organization called Death Eaters, headed by the so called Lord Voldemort. They are also suspected of being indirectly responsible for Lord James and Lady Lily Potter's demise at the hand of the same so called Dark Lord."

At the moniker of the Dark Lord, every Witch and Wizard shivered violently and looked around with an anxious look, no doubt looking for the Death Eaters responding on the Taboo. The Goblins collectively rolled their eyes. Even if he was not vaporized, no Wizard, no matter how powerful they were, could break down so far into the Bank. Not with how much iron there was in the doors and the walls to this level. (Iron is very resistant to magic in general and toxic to Faes)Then Head Judge Larchoke spoke again

"To cut things short and to prevent a miscarriage of justice, we will now dose both accused with our own truth serum, certified by our experts. Guards! Bring on the Healer and the serum!"

The two guards that were standing on each side of a smaller door on the right side of the Audience Room moved to attention. One of them opened the door and from said door came out a female Goblin dressed as a Healer. She was also holding a vial of a pale gray liquid in her hands. To avoid problems, the Healer was escorted by the two Guards armed with battle-axes with a pike on top of the weapon to where both accused were seated. At each one, a Guard would order them to open their mouths. Sirius wisely decided to cooperate and was given three drops by dropper on his tongue.

Peter refused, so a Guard forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled, hard. When Pettigrew opened his mouth to cry out in pain, the Healer used the dropper to also put three drops on his tongue. Once done, the Healer and the Guards returned to their starting point, but the female Goblin didn't leave the Audience Room since she remained in the door frame. After a small waiting period of five minutes just to be sure, the eyes of both accused were glassy and their faces now motionless. Larchoke then stated

"One of the Ministry representatives will be permitted to conduct the interrogation in regard to fairness and impartiality. The others will stay as witnesses only."

The one who was selected was the infamous Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. Moody had a growling voice and looked as though his face was roughly carved from wood. Due to injuries from his long career as an Auror, it was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair. He also had a wooden leg. His eyes, however, were his most shocking feature: one was small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye that moved around independently from his normal eye, giving him the nickname of "Mad-Eye Moody", or simply "Mad-Eye".

This eye could see through objects, Invisibility cloaks and even the back of his head. You couldn't ask for a more impartial person than him. Without embarrassing himself with the niceties, he asked Sirius directly

"State your name and your date of birth."

Sirius' answered in a monotone voice

"Sirius Orion Black, November 3rd 1959."

"Which House were you sorted at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater or a supporter of Voldemort?"

"No, never."

"Did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort?"

"No!"

The fact that even dosed with what could be super veritaserum and that he managed to express a strong emotion was very convincing. But Alastor had to get rid of any doubts. This then leaded to the next question.

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who cast the Fidelius charm on the Potters' Cottage?"

"Lily Evans Potter."

Alastor had no more questions for Sirius. The lad was clearly innocent. This means that Pettigrew was the culprit by default. But the procedures had to be observed. Once Sirius was freed and given the antidote, he was ordered to join the Ministry's representatives in the audience. Alastor limped towards Pettigrew and started the interrogation again.

"State your name and your date of birth."

"Peter Matthew Pettigrew, March 8th 1960."

"Which House were you sorted at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater or a supporter of Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Were you coerced to join the Death Eaters and to take the Dark Mark?"

"No, I joined voluntarily."

"Why did you join?"

"I wanted to be on the winning side."

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Were you coerced into giving the secret to the Dark Lord?"

"No."

The interrogation continued on the same tone until the super veritaserum no longer made effect. In the end, Peter was found guilty of high treason towards the Ministry of Magic, multiple counts of murders on the third degree, since while he was partially responsible for the Potters' demise, he didn't do the deed himself and hadn't technically planned to do it.

Also he was somewhat responsible for the deaths of many wizards and witches that fell to the Death Eaters' wands for giving info to Voldemort on the Order of the Phoenix's movements, one count of indirect but voluntary attempted murder since he _**knew**_ that Voldemort wanted to kill Harry. He was also guilty of belonging to an illegal terrorist organization. And for last, he was also recognized guilty of being an unregistered Animagus. The only thing to decide was if he was bound to be imprisoned for life, if he was to be executed by the Dementor's kiss or by the Veil of Death down in the Department of Mysteries.

But the sentence would be ultimately decided by a duly appointed Wizard Judge who would receive the Goblin Court's transcripts. Peter would still be sent to Azkaban to wait for his sentence in a cell especially enchanted to nullify his Animagus transformation.

Once given clearance to do so, the Aurors were quick to take custody of the snivelling cowardly traitor by snapping him into magic dampening handcuffs. Said traitor, now free of the influence of the super veritaserum, was bawling without any dignity whatsoever and trying to shift his guilt and the blame of his actions on other factors. Receiving his thirty pieces of Silver and being explained what it meant did not improve his disposition at all.

Thus High Judge Larchoke then declared

"I declare this Court adjourned. Now, get that snivelling worm out of my sight before I broke our Treaty by killing a Wizard without just provocation!"

After a bang of his mallet, the Guards opened the doors and helped guide back all the Humans toward the Bank's lobby.

The Aurors were quick to Portkey their prisoner to the docks leading to Azkaban once outside of the Bank, before they could make a scene. While Sirius was glad to have been found innocent, he was not feeling that good. His brother in all but blood was dead, the woman he had come to love as a sister also. A member of his pack had betrayed them and he had let his paranoia push his only remaining pack mate away. Moony must be beside himself. And to add salt on the wounds, Harry had disappeared. He looked at the letter in his hands with apprehension. Who could have taken his Pup away?

It was during his hesitation of opening the letter or not that Remus appeared from the brick wall in the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. The Lycanthrope had received his letter and was heading to the Bank for confirmation. Contrary to the Ministry, he was always well served at Gringotts. They didn't treat him any differently than any other Wizards, which was nice. His reminiscence came to a screeching halt by seeing a moody and pensive Sirius sitting on the stairs leading up to Gringotts' outer doors. Man, it was awkward.

Remus had been about to believe the rumours flying that Sirius had turned back to his roots and betrayed their pack mates, leading them to their deaths. Reading in his letter that there was very strong suspicion that it was Peter instead and now seeing Sirius being broody in public, well the soft spoken Werewolf didn't know what to think. Sure, he wanted to find his Cub but travelling all the way to Japan? Be it by Magical or Muggle means, it wouldn't come cheap!

If both men didn't knew that they and the other were at one hundred per cent heterosexual, the tension between them when they locked gazes could have been mistaken for sexual tension. As it is, both said out loud at the same time

"I'm sorry to have thought you were the spy. /I apologize for doubting your moral fibre."

They stayed silent for a total of one minute, before they crashed into each others' arms with brotherhood like hugs and suspect moist eyes. It was Remus who took hold of himself first and said with incredulity in his voice

"Peter huh…? I would have never imagined that he would betray us, not even in a million years! We were like a big family! By Fenriswulf, Sirius! (Magical Lycanthropes usually pray to the great Norse wolf God Fenriswulf and/or his father, Loki.) He was the only one of us who had the sheer balls to ask Lily to stop using her Bits buster hex on us as a disciplining tool! Why did our friend lead our pack mates to their deaths?"

Sirius was just as much overtaken by the events as is friend. But they had a promise to uphold. Taking hold of himself, he then said

"Remy, shut up and listen to me. I'm in as much disbelief as you are and I hunted down the little bastard to make him pay. We got judged by the Goblins, Remus. The freaking Goblin Nation! The Aurors present for the trial just took the rat away to Azkaban to wait for his sentence. Now, what do you say we get shit faced today and then we sober up tomorrow and the day after? Then we will have to…we will have to… Damn! We will have to get our formal clothes from the back of our closets to attend Lily and James' Funeral. After that, we will track down this Yūko chick who adopted our Prongslet."

And this is exactly what they did in the exact order Sirius had laid out. While the passing of friends was never a thing to enjoy, Remus had exited from the Will reading a way wealthier man than when he entered the Bank that fateful morning. Money did not bring back the dead, but it could help the surviving friends make themselves a better life. Usually, the Ministry handled this sort of things, will readings, inheritances, estates distributions, etc. But for the Potter family; it was a long standing tradition dating from centuries to do the most business possible with Gringotts.

After their affairs were in order, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had to get an intensive crash course on Muggle means of transportation and how to better blend in, since Japan hadn't reopened their borders to Magical travel after a Death Eater's raid went there to practice killing defenceless Muggles. Only to find out the hard way that their Magical Police Force didn't mind getting their hands dirty to protect their Country. Needless to say, Magical Britain and Magical Japan's international relations were rather frosty, since Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold was too proud to apologize and to admit that her citizens were at fault for the incident.

The severed heads of every Death Eaters to have participated in the failed raid had been sent back to the British Ministry by International Portkey with a letter that was basically telling them to keep their problematic elements home before closing their Borders. Add to the fact that the Mage's Association had a heavy presence in that country for some reason, you could guess why they weren't about to do any favours to a westerner Wizard, thus International Portkey denied. It took a good while longer than planned, but by mid-February, the surviving Marauders where now exploring Tokyo in search of Ichihara Yūko's residence.

For little Harry, life had been weird these last few weeks. It took a long time for him to even start to accept the fact that the strange woman who acted like a mother but wasn't his and the even stranger twin girls with weird hair colours were now his caretakers. He had many night terrors were he would wake up screaming and bawling at night, relieving his mother's murder and the green light of the Killing Curse striking his forehead before bouncing back on the monster that wouldn't go away. The night terrors would be followed by astounding feats of accidental magic.

One morning, Moro found not a toddler in his crib, but a black furred wolf pup with green eyes and a thin white line that took the shape of a lightning bolt on his brow! From that, Yūko deduced that Harry's parents were most likely both Animagi prior to his conception, since she had certainly not given him the Animagus revelation potion and no responsible parents would give that potion to a child! It contained ingredients not at all advisable for young children!

And all her stocks of potions and volatile ingredients were now locked away in Harry-proof cupboards. He kept asking for his mother and father or his uncles "Pa'foo" and "Moo'y". But Yūko, Maru and Moro didn't grow impatient. Time would heal all wounds.

It was slowly getting better, since he was also learning Japanese. Harry could now make sentences with both languages mixed together. Harry's healing process received a big boost when one afternoon, His new Yūko Kaa-san entered the room set apart for his toys and games while he was trying to write a letter to "Preffser Dumb'dor" (Professor Dumbledore) to give back Daddy's ghost sheet because he wanted to scare big sister Maru and big sister Moro with it and also to give back his Uncas since he took them for his Birdie club before the Green Light That Hurt, with two familiar men trailing behind her.

It was a literal heart breaking moment when little Harry launched himself, crying his heart out into the arms of his Godfather and Uncle, whom had both taken a knee to the ground to be nearer his height level

"Pa'foo! Pa'foo! You came! You came! Moo'y! Unca Moo'y! Unca! Where you!? Wolfie time not long like dat last time! Wolfie hurt Unca bad?"

Two grown men were now trying their best to ease a little boy's concerns while fighting their tears. James and Lily's passing had left deep wounds but now they were starting to heal. They just needed time and lots of love.


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Heaven's Feel**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author's Notes:** _I'm on fire lol; I'm already starting to work on the next chapter so soon after the last one. Well better strike_ __ _while the iron is hot as the saying goes if I'm not mistaken. Sometimes I mix up my proverbs. That's what happens when you write your stories in English but in your everyday life, you speak and write in French. Now, I want to address two reviews I received and read via e-mail since the reviews section of the web site is still not working._

 _One person was disappointed that I unveiled the fact that Harry will be taught by Clow Reed and Ichihara Yūko and was already a magical prodigy. I want to reassure you that while Harry does have the potential, the Mystic Arts are way more complex than that. Natural talent can only take you so far after all. Presently, his magic is reacting to his wishes easily but he doesn't have the mental fortitude or the knowledge for complicated and precise stuffs. But as he mature, Harry will learn that it won't be that easy to cast a spell with precise intentions._

 _While Clow and Yūko are both formidable in their specialties, it took them a_ _ **very long time**_ _to reach the ultimate peak of their abilities. Harry will effectively be superior to his peers, power and ability-wise but the Professors and the adult Death Eaters have way more experience and knowledge than him under their belts. In a_ _ **fair**_ _fight, they would win and easily._

 _For the other person, who explained to me that at the age Harry supposedly was in the last chapter, that he would be much too young to know how to read and write correctly, I say that you are absolutely right. But in my stories, magical children tend to develop a bit faster than their mundane counterparts. And as a little spoiler, he wasn't writing anything recognizable, it was mostly childish scrawling. In Harry's young mind however, he was writing a letter to complain to Dumbledore._

 _But for anybody else, it was just random lines and drawings with crayons on scrap paper. The power of the imagination to its finest. I hope that I managed to appease your worries correctly. Now, let's go take a look at the stats shall we? We have_ _ **32**_ _Reviews,_ _ **244**_ _Followers,_ _ **200**_ _Favourites,_ _ **7**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **4 552**_ _Views. Thank you very much for your support. It helps me motivate myself. Now on with the show!_

 **Last Edit: May 20, 2017.**

Quite a few years had passed since the teary reunion of the two last Marauders and the son of their brother and sister in all but blood. The two had decided to pool their resources and hired a magical Construction Firm to build them a house near Yūko's. Said house was a spacious one story with four bedrooms (one reserved for Harry when he slept over), two bathrooms (one made in the western style and one in the eastern style) and a magically reinforced basement where the potions lab, Remus' transformation room and the duelling room had been set up.

Of course, the door leading to the basement was spelled in a manner where only authorized adults could open it and Remus always make sure to leave his wand outside of his and Harry's reach when he went down to transform at the full moon. It wouldn't do for a too curious for his own good six years old Potter boy to stumble upon a transformed Moony. Sirius may not be the most responsible person around but he wasn't about to skimp on extra security to make sure that both his godson and best friend were protected.

As an animagus, Sirius could stay with Remus during the full moon and while Harry was one too, he still couldn't control the change very well. This was why his whole family was against his presence during Remus' "time of the month" even if Remus was very touched to see Lily's compassion in her son's eyes. If Harry truly wanted to stay with his uncles during the full moon, he would have to be able to shift forms at will. The Lycanthrope's very last wish was to hurt his cub or even worse, infect him!

Also, both Sirius and Remus had now for tradition to travel to their dear departed friends' graves a day or two after Halloween to go pay their respects. After that they would get so drunk that they almost ended up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Well, mostly Sirius. As a werewolf, Remus' immune system was much stronger than a regular Wizard and could sleep it off easier. It was that one time in the year that he was glad to be a Lycanthrope. As Sirius could tell you, the headaches and the hangover when they woke up were a killer! Thank God for hangover remedies!

Harry was a very active young boy who loved to play outside. But contrary to his father, he wasn't looking for trouble; it was trouble itself that was following Harry almost everywhere! It was almost like having a karmic "kick-me" sign stuck to his back! While coming back from his school after classes one afternoon, he somehow managed to disturb a napping male Kitsune in the school yard, confusing him with a friendly stray dog that had looked very similar who was roaming in the area recently.

As a result, he was pursued all the way home, doing his very best to dodge the irritated Youkai's claws, fangs and it's three tails. (They learned later on that the Kitsune had gone rather easy on the boy. He had wanted to teach Harry a lesson, not kill him) His luck was not always bad though. Sometimes he would get regular days were nothing much happened. Other times, Lady Luck would smile down on him, like that time he had managed to frame Sirius for a prank he and uncle Remus pulled on his older sisters.

As a result, his godfather had been stuck in his Animagus form for a whole week as revenge from Maru and Moro. Padfoot never even found out that he had been framed! Rather neat no?

While Remus and Sirius were still living together across the street and still bachelors, they were often over since Harry's adoptive mother was very fun loving and a great cook when she could be bothered. Yūko was not shy to express what she wanted when she found a man that interested her; since a few months after the soft spoken man and Harry's godfather had moved in their newly build house, she made a game of making Remus blush like a tomato by flirting heavily with him and making sure that he had a substantial peek into her kimono's cleavage. She refused all of Sirius' advances though, much to his chagrin.

Yūko was hot as hell! Remus had taken her on her offer for casual sex once in a while, but they seemed to be happy to only be friends with benefits since they both made no try to deepen their relationship. While Harry was still too young to be given "The Talk" yet, he knew by now that when his mother's bedroom door was closed and locked to not disturb her unless it was very important.

Yūko was not a prude by any means and had no nudity taboo and Harry had happily copied her, but she drew the line at having sexual intercourse where her son could see or heard her. Moro and Maru were more than happy to keep their little brother entertained and distracted while their mother/mistress was "entertaining" her guest in private.

Mundane school was somewhat difficult for Harry. Not because the subjects or the language were that hard, no he had learned how to speak, read and understand Japanese during his first and second year living with his new family. Bullying wasn't really a problem either with how charismatic he was even if there was some grumblings by some other kids about having a _Gaijin_ around. Said grumblings were quickly shushed by the teachers, so no harm no foul.

He just did not have very good marks for the History course though. It still was a passing grade, but it could be better. He had just so much energy to burn that he had trouble sitting still for long periods of time. It was a result of him having too much magic flowing through his body, but no matter how many times his Kaa-san or his Uncles tried to restrain how much he could access; the binds, no matter how strong they were, would dissolve on their own a few days later, sending them right back to the starting point.

They had found a temporary solution to at least make sure he would not overcharge and hurt himself by feeding his extra power into the wards of his home or his uncles' or back into the lay lines of the Earth. It was not perfect, but it worked for now. The neighbourhood got even more verdant as a consequence of feeding back magic into the planet. One of the trees in the backyard became finally big enough for Sirius to add a tire swing for the boy. The problem of Harry having access to too much magic became even less alarming when Moro suggested introducing Harry to Martial Arts.

While the boy would never be a "great warrior" so to speak, he was determined to learn enough for self-defence in case he couldn't rely on his magic. After all, Sirius and Remus had many tales about how many of their allies and foes during the war were basically sitting ducks without their wands. Harry was determined to not be caught like that. It was something that Yūko, as his mother, could get behind, thus he was enrolled to the nearest dojo. With a more physical outlet for his energy, his performance in school shot up. He was also starting to learn some theory based stuff at home for his magical studies.

In Asia, there was no true set age to start learning magic. It was generally left at the discretion of the responsible Adults. Magical schools existed, but attendance was not compulsory and they also never took magical children below the age of eleven. Your name was not put on the Enrolment Rolls at birth like in Hogwarts; you had to research by yourself the schools available in your region and handle your own registration. It was a part of growing up. The information was not hard to look at, but you had to prove that you could be independent and do the field work yourself.

Here in Japan, the Ministry of Magic was not a complete separate body, but a part of the official mundane Government. But enough about the intricacies on how those people managed to uphold the Statute of Secrecy all the while working hand in hand with the regular government.

Now ten years old passed and moving on to eleven, it was time for Harry to make a decision. Usually he would go to mundane school during the week and his family would tutor him in magic a few hours after school and during the week-ends. Yūko was a firm believer of not putting too much stress on a growing boy without enough down time to counter it. So while she, Sirius, Remus, Maru and Moro would push the boy rather hard during their practical sessions, they made sure to not push too hard and to give him time to rest.

Having Clow Reed's spirit inside the boy at such a young age had had some unexpected consequences. Nothing really major, but Harry had taken some physical traits and habits of his ancestor. Like the habit of closing his eyes when he was smiling mischievously, a more pointed chin than both his parents had possessed and the idea of letting his hair grow since as short as they were right now, they were an uncontrollable bird nest.

The choices to make were threefold. Did Harry prefer to keep the current arrangement they had but with a slower progress than if he was attending a magical school full time? Did he wanted to go to Hogwarts as a First year, to learn more in depth western magic but leave behind his regular education or did he preferred to apply for a magical boarding school that offered both mundane and magical classes?

While Japan was really forward in integrating magical and mundane subjects to have their citizens as educated as possible, those schools that offered that type of curriculum were all boarding schools and only some of them permitted their students to go home during the week-ends and not only the holidays. And when his choice would be made, if the boy was still serious in his desire to lean Magecraft, his family would have to prepare to open his magical circuits and determine his origin and element(s).

Needless to say, the family was shocked when Harry expressed that particular desire during a family supper.

"Kaa-san, I would really like to learn Magecraft. I know I already have much on my plate with my mundane studies, my Karate lessons and learning both Eastern and Western magic from everyone else, but I would like to create my own style some day. Magecraft could be a stepping stone towards it."

The silence caused by the declaration made was only temporary. Sirius was the first to protest and to try to establish his authority as a "grown-up" by saying with certain firmness behind his voice

"Absolutely not! Magecraft is way too dangerous for someone of your age to even try! You'll only ends up destroying your body from the inside out! Keep yourself entertained with regular magic. We'll maybe revisit that decision when you'll be around seventeen and not one second before. This discussion is now over."

Then it was Remus who decided to clear things up

"Padfoot, seventeen is almost too old to start learning and using Magecraft. A Magus' Magical Circuits must be awakened around nine up to fourteen years old if you want to obtain optimum results. Contrary to you, I looked up the true information, not the biased propaganda distributed by the Ministry back in Britain."

Ignoring his best friend's look of betrayal, he then added

"And since you seem to have forgotten once again, **Yūko** is Harry's legal guardian not you, so she is the one who had the last word on this subject. "

Ignoring the incoherent rumblings of his friend about "bros before hoes" and "Of course you'll take her side, she has you by the balls" and the last that made him feel really proud of himself "Lucky bastard to be able to tap that", he turned his attention toward the mistress of the house for the final decision. While Maru and Moro's opinions were often asked and considered in many domains, when it was about Harry's education, be it magical or mundane, they lacked perspective.

Their impossibility to leave the propriety made them quite ignorant of the outside world, thus they had nothing to say on the subject if it wasn't the Witchcraft taught to them by their mother over the years. The Space-Time Witch's delicate brows were creased in concentration and thinking. She was weighting the pros and the cons of allowing her boy to try his hand at a new magical style where he wouldn't have any teacher readily available, thus going in somewhat blind or forbidding it all together. She then decided with unwavering authority in her voice

"We will open your Magic Circuits sometime during the next week-end to give you the necessary time to recover without missing class. But!"

She said, cutting Harry's cheering, since she wasn't done laying the law so to speak

"But! You will not try to use them without been instructed how to correctly first! I will have to call that annoying Dead Apostle Ancestor Zelretch to see if he has some beginner books to lend you or for sale. If it's for sale, the cost will come out of your allowance. I will allow you to use the tool shed outside in the garden near the Koi pond to make yourself a Work Shop. All your Magecraft experiments will either be in there once your uncles had it warded or with one of us present in the house.

I'm warning you only one time young man. If you misuse your Circuits even slightly, I'll seal them back myself permanently before you can say "Animagus". Are we clear?"

Harry, showing his serious side for once, answered

"Yes Kaa-san. I understand. I won't let you down."

Sirius was still pouting at being outvoted while Remus and the Twins went back to eating their meals. Once almost done and back to normal, Sirius asked his godson

"Have you finally made a decision concerning your schooling Harry? You better start applying for admission to the nearest magical schools before it's too late and you end up having to wait to the next semester. Your Hogwarts letter is also bound to arrive soon."

Letting an underage magical child make his own decisions without adult interference and steps towards his own education and then respect it was a rather novel idea for him, but Sirius was nothing if not adaptable. The mutt had taken well to his country of residence. Remus too had taken a shine to the country of the Rising Sun. And not just because he could share the Far Eastern witch' futon with her every other night. His transformations were much easier on his body now, what with the invention and arrival on the market of the Wolfsbane potion.

It wasn't a cure for Lycanthropy, but it greatly eased the symptoms and also permitted him to keep his mind while transformed. While the potion's price was exorbitant in the United Kingdom, it cost almost nothing to brew here since Yūko's garden was full of most of the needed ingredients for her own potions. It was only getting access to the recipe that was difficult. The Space-Time Witch had years to get her potions brewing up to snuff.

Harry finished his mouthful and answered rather seriously for a ten years old child

"I have. I want to keep the current arrangement we have for a few more years. I have great teachers already and what my family can't teach me, we already have hired tutors for those subjects. I'd say I'm at the expected level for my age. I'll likely go to Hogwarts when I'll be the equivalent of a Third year student, since the Runes, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration courses there are in the top ten of all Europe.

I'll likely stay at Hogwarts as a student until after my OWLs at the end of the Fifth year, maybe more if my early application at Clock Tower doesn't go through. Uncle Clow said that a varied education will be good when he's not annoying me by teasing me relentlessly that I'll make great discoveries while in Hogwarts, but refuse tell me more when asked about it, the annoying jerk."

He finished, pouting childishly with his arms crossed while the adults around the table chuckled in amusement. Yūko had never shared with the men in their life what Clow's spirit had told her to convince her to take the child as her own and didn't intend to either. The future wasn't set in stone and she firmly believed that Harry had to discover his destiny by himself. Not the infamous prophecy that cost his birth parents their lives. No that one was no longer on Harry's shoulders the second the soul shard was expelled from his being.

The subject of the Horcruxes and their many synonyms had been discussed thoroughly, just in case the men stumbled upon one. The British Dark Lord was not the only Wizard in history to have tried that method. Voldemort had left himself enough rope to hang himself; it was just a matter of time before he left the mortal coil for good to his "Next Great Adventure" as Dumbledore was prompt to tell. As to why Harry called the spirit of his ancestor "Uncle", Clow was somewhat a vain man when alive, conscious of his appearance and still was as a spirit.

Not to the point of being a narcissist, but why would he always used to wear elaborate, colourful, tasteful and fashionable kimonos and perfectly groomed hair when he was alive? He was a metro sexual as the modern lingo said. So, to spare his feelings and stop the Sorcerer from complaining, he did not call him "Grandpa" but "Uncle".

A few days later, Yūko finally did swallow her pride and made a phone call to Zelretch. The Dead Apostle Ancestor was one of the few men able to make her loose her cool like that and the Troll knew it, since he loved taking advantage of it.

She may not have a nudity taboo or a concern at being seen in the buff but it didn't mean that she was about to take pictures of herself naked and send them to that insufferable man for his viewing pleasure! She'd rather sleep with Sirius Black than with Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! She was _**not**_ into Necrophilia! And Sirius has still not totally grown up mentally; he was way too immature for her tastes! She was just about to send a curse of _**permanent**_ impotence to the Wizard Marshall when he judiciously backed down

"Okay okay, calm down now, Ichihara-san. No need to threaten my genitalia for so little. Jeez, you should really invest into a sense of humour sometime! I happen to have some business in Tokyo really soon, so I'll travel there in a few days. I'll drop by in person with a few primers and books for beginners once I'm free."

Back to business and in possession of some hastily recovered patience, she asked

"How much we will owe you? I already told my son that the price of the books will come out of his allowance since Magecraft is not a subject where a tutor can easily be found."

Zelretch snickered a bit at that, but answered

"Nah, you owe me nothing, Ichihara-san. Considers us square after all the teasing I put you through these last few years. Tell you what; I'll even throw in a few "Troll-free" lessons as a bonus if your son has potential. Seriously, a kid who is actually taking the time to learn Eastern and Western style magic, it's very rare nowadays! Well, I better go; my current Apprentice is recovering too much sanity for my tastes these last few days. She's a rather good one, since she hasn't been shipped to the Loony bin yet after four months under my tutelage! "

Without so much of a "by your leave", the infamous Troll of Clock Tower had hang up on her after cackling like a deranged maniac. Hanging her own phone, she then said to herself

"Ugh! I _**loathe**_ that man! But he's the most approachable of the whole lot of crazies and psychos that make the upper echelons of the Mage's Association! *Sigh* the things I must do for my family."

Harry's Magic Circuits had been awakened two days ago and it had deeply hurt the Space-Time Witch to be the one that put her youngest child, her only son, through so much pain, but it was a necessary evil if he really wanted to learn Magecraft. And what a surprise! The Potter family never had any Magi among them, but young Harry was gifted with twenty five magic circuits of slightly above average quality and he could channel a good amount of Prana through them without so much of a fuss. It was good news. He was not the strongest Magus ever but he was not a lost cause either, but power wasn't everything.

Zelretch did arrive a few days later, more precisely early on a Saturday morning. Coincidentally, Yūko was sleeping in since she and Remus had had sex almost all night long last night. Not wanting to disturb their mother, Maru and Moro let the guest in reluctantly, afraid he would corrupt their sweet younger brother. Harry would always use part of his allowance to buy them some candies or other treats, even if they told him many times to not waste his limited pocket money on them. But the Dead Apostle Ancestor did nothing terrible, yet.

He just sat himself alongside on the couch with the boy once in the living room, said young boy was deep into his Saturday cartoons and the guest decided to wait by watching the TV show. While he was quite renowned for being an irredeemable troll among many other things, he did enjoy some peace and quiet once in a while. This was why when he needed a break, he would usually go to the Ninja World and meditate or just lay back and relax with those nature energy using toads.

Mount Myoboku was such a beautiful place. It was completely devoid of any traces of mankind to boot. He never stayed for meals times though. He might be able to satisfy his need of ingesting blood with donated or artificially made blood packs, but while mammal predators' blood would do in a pinch, insect blood was so **not** his thing! Yuck!

Once the show was over, Harry realized that a stranger was near him. Grey hair, a neat gray beard, red eyes, some laugh lines and wrinkles and rather pale but with an easy smile on his lips. Yep, that was the Super Vampire that his mother hated so much. Super Vampire is a gross simplification of what the guest was, but you try to explain exactly what the Dead Apostles are to a child. Believe me, it's not exactly easy, so simplification it was. It was Harry who decided to break the silence and the starring contest, Zelretch was way too amused to do it.

"Huh… hi? It's a rather nice day outside, no?"

The master of the Kaleidoscope answered evenly

"Yes, today is promising to be a very nice day. It seems that this summer is a good one. Not too hot, not too cold either."

He then kept quiet, wanting the child to ask questions. And a bit of awkward silence was always a good wind up for an amusing situation or two.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. I mean, he didn't really expect the guy would be dropping by without calling first or this early. It was a bit embarrassing to still be in his pyjamas while watching the Saturday morning's Cartoons in front of a stranger. Curious about one thing, he then asked

"Hum… Mr. Zelretch? Kaa-san said the other day that you were some sort of Super Vampire. But how come you aren't affected by sunlight? Sirius and Remus said that the Vampires in Europe can't stand the light of day."

Zelretch actually snorted in amusement. Him? A Super Vampire? That was a rather simple way to view things even if it was basically true. Oh well, at least the boy was asking intelligent questions. It was a point to him. The Wizard Marshall then answered

"It's actually a very long and complex answer. To simplify it, my state of "Super Vampire" made me into a different breed than your regular run of the mill European Vampire. I don't have the same weaknesses, including sunlight and my powers are many times greater than them. I know you are likely to hate such a phrase, but you will understand when you are older and with more knowledge under your belt.

Now, I have a question for you. Do you have a proper work shop established? Magecraft is not to be practised in front of the non magicals. After all, we have to uphold the Statute of Secrecy."

Harry had pouted and frowned a bit at being told he would understand when he would be older but he could sort of understand the older man's point of view. He was very new to this side of magic and knew next to nothing about the ancient beings that lurked into the shadows since immemorial times. After the question he was asked, he answered

"Yes. Kaa-san gave me the permission to use the tool shed in the back garden and my uncles warded it with anything they could think. My sisters said that the shed could now tank a rampaging dragon and still be standing. I cleaned up the inside and we moved in different work benches, a desk with a chair if I have to sit to write something and lots and lots of pens, pencils and lined notebooks."

Zelretch's smile became less troll-like and more genuine. It had been a long time since he had seen someone so dedicated to learn and to do it right. He could tell that the Potter scion would go far. While he would not intervene, he would keep an eye and his ears open for any mention of the boy in the future. He had in front of him a real diamond in the rough.

After Harry went to get dressed, they walked to the boy's new work shop and the Wizard Marshall had to tip his imaginary hat at those two British wizards. Westerner style magic was very good for making life easier. After both took a seat, the Old Man of the Jewels fell in a lecture

"First of all, to active your magical circuits, you need to find yourself a mental trigger. It can be anything; no two triggers are the same, just like each and every Magi are different, unique. Once you have your trigger, you have the ability to channel Prana, magic quantified, into the magic circuits. Usually I would explain to you how to touch your magic and make it flow but as you have already started your training as a Wizard, you already know how. In fact, it is a very good thing that you don't have a focus yet.

Had you have been already used to a wand or a staff; it would have been quite harder to fight the habit of channelling your Prana into it. Before you try to cast spells outside of Reinforcement and Structure Analysis, you will have to find out your Origin and Element(s). A Magus can generally only cast spells relative to his Element(s) and his Origin will determine what kind of spell caster he or she will be. Of course, there are always exceptions to the rules, but they are very rare."

The lecture continued for a time and the Dead Apostle found himself impressed by the boy's determination in taking notes. Well, he was mostly trying and his resume would likely be only understood by Harry himself. Zelretch had to remind himself a few times to not go into too much details and technicalities; his student for the day was still only ten after all. The day was well passed and the Wizard Marshall had to leave. He left to his temporary pupil the books he had told the boy's mother he would bring and after a polite good bye, Zelretch left via quick application of the Kaleidoscope.

The days leading to Harry's birthday passed in a blur. But soon, a problem presented itself a few days before the boy's birthday. The child had been too overeager and now, he was paying the price for it. His regular schoolwork, his magical studies of Eastern and Western magic, his karate lessons, his usual chores and then add into the mix his new studies into Magecraft? It had become too much and he had hardly any time to relax, recuperate and to enjoy his childhood. Nobody had said anything even if they had seen it coming from a mile away.

But if they had talked, Harry wouldn't have learned the consequences of his acts. So it was of no surprise for anybody when one evening when it was Harry's time to do the dishes after lunch, he just crashed. He was just so tired that his body had shut down to recuperate. Sirius, who was the closest seated to Harry, was the first to be near his godson. With a sigh, he knelt down and took the still rather thin boy into his arms. Yūko was as their side one moment later, her red eyes full of sorrow and worry.

She _**hated**_ having to let her baby boy learn important life lessons the hard way like that, but it was experience that was forging a spell caster, be it Wizard or Magus. While there was nothing except plain friendship between Yūko and Sirius, they both filled a fundamental spot in Harry's life, now that James and Lily had given theirs in hope that their son survives.

Yūko had become Harry's mother by taking him in and winning his love with determination, care and patience and little by little, Sirius had also evolved from the fun loving and irresponsible uncle to the dependable godfather and finally, to the role of Harry's father. The boy never called him that, but the way he was looking at him, listening to him, coming to him for advice on things he was too embarrassed to ask the women in his life about, it screamed of only one word. Dad. Sirius Black was now young Harry Potter's father.

Ichihara Yūko was now little Harry Potter's mother. That revelation had hit Sirius on the face harder than Yūko's slaps when he had tried to cop a feel of her smashing arse when he was tipsy one night.

In the wake of Harry's collapsing, Sirius did something he never did before, once the boy woke up a few hours later. He sat himself on the edge of his son's bed and talked to him in an even voice

"I am very disappointed in you Harry. You had to know you were overdoing it and yet you didn't stop. You continued to push yourself harder and harder until you collapsed. Why did you continue to push yourself so much? You know that you have nothing to prove to your mother and I. Uncle Remus and your sisters don't want you to prove yourself to them either. We love you, Harry. You made us very worried."

He stopped and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long. Harry's answer came down, falling like a downpour

"I… Mum Lily and Dad James gave their lives to beat Voldemort and before that, they were seen as Heroes because they weren't afraid to stand up to that monster. Uncle Clow did grand, magnificent and amazing things when he was alive. Things that, even now, no one can replicate. Kaa-san is the most powerful Sorceress alive since the Age of the Gods and can even access parallels worlds. Maru and Moro can combine their powers to do some of the most beautiful magic I ever saw.

You were a Hit-Wizard during the War against Voldemort and even if you risked your life, you did it because you could. Uncle Moony swallowed his pride and went to the very people he loathed with all his soul to try and talk them out of following the empty promises of Voldemort, at the risk of his life and reputation. I…I just wanted to do something to be a bit special like all of you. To be a little bit useful. You all just did so much and I'm not doing anything meaningful. I…I just felt it was my turn to give to the world like you all did."

Then Harry bowed his head, a bit ashamed of himself. Because of his good upbringing and healthy nutrition, the short-sight that was from his father's genes pool never formed into Harry's green eyes, showing more traits of his mother, since he didn't look like a younger clone of his father and had no need for glasses.

Sirius couldn't believe what his son was saying. He felt useless? He had pushed himself so hard to emulate them? Hadn't they did all they could so he wouldn't try to leap into the dangers they all faced by pacing his learning? Now he felt like a tool. Taking the boy into his arms, he then put a scratchy kiss on his forehead (He was due for a good shaving) then said

"Oh Harry, we never wanted for you to copy us. Clow, your birth parents, your adoptive mother, your sisters, your uncle and I had different circumstances than you. We were almost all born into times of great conflict. We had to get better very quickly if only to survive. We fought the odds each time for a better world, where children like you could be safe and grow at their rhythm and not being forced to mature so quickly. You don't have to push yourself so hard to catch up to us. More importantly, when you hurt yourself like this, you hurt us too.

Do you think we like watching you burn the candle at both ends? Now, you won't be doing any more magic for a few days, until you get better. Once you are up and about, we will have to sit down and decide your priorities and decrease your work load. You can't continue like that any longer. Now, go back to sleep."

Harry had been attentive at the start of the lecture, but his consciousness had started to slip more and more, until he was nodding then forced himself to awake once again. It was why Sirius had cut down the lecture so soon. Harry couldn't be properly chastised if he wasn't conscious for it. Tucking back in the slim boy, Sirius left the room, partially closing the door behind him. All would be all right in the end. Life would go on.


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Heaven's Feel**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author's notes:** _Well, I'm still inspired to work on this story, so who am I to deny my muse? It's not like I have deadlines to meet. *snort* The idea of having to respect deadlines after been so long out of school is rather amusing, but I digress. There will be some time skips into this chapter to get to the place where I feel I need to be to advance the story. I'm not sure how I will get the romance started but frankly, I always been horrible at planning far in advance. I also wish to warn everyone that I'm also not good at all at the whole teen drama thing and the popularity contest._

 _I was a loner at school with one or two true friends, never really hanging out near the popular cliques, so I'll likely skip much of that and make him do his own thing. Oh, in my mind, summer homework is a heresy, so Harry won't do his assigned summer work and is also likely to skip detentions if he feels he had not earned them. Well, that's about it I guess. Let's have a look at the stats now shall we? We have_ _ **47**_ _Reviews,_ _ **356**_ _Followers,_ _ **297**_ _Favourites,_ _ **8**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **9 751**_ _Views. Thank you very much for your patronage._

 _Now let's get this show on the road shall we?_

 **Last Edit: May 21, 2017.**

After Harry recovered from his Burn Out, he sat at the low kitchen table in his mother's house, his family seated all around on cushions. While Yūko, Maru and Moro where sitting in _Seiza_ , Sirius, Remus and Harry were sitting in Indian style. The two older males had embraced many things from the country of the Rising Sun, but the _Seiza_ position was not one of them. Harry's knees were much too sharp to endure the position much more than two minutes.

And when he was younger, he tended to lash out with violent Accidental Magic way harder to dispel than usual when the women of the family tried to make the lesson stick. So they gave it up as a bad job and moved on for the sake of not wanting the house to fall on their heads. Harry was very quick to pick up the use of chopsticks though, so it wasn't a total lost cause.

Yūko sat at the head of the table, while it would have been more traditional for a man to be at her place, no one could deny that she was the Head of their strange family. Sirius was only coming around the fact that he was now a father in a sense and Remus frankly admitted that he was not Alpha material. Maybe one day when he found himself a mate and founded his own family that would change, but right now he was all too happy to let his friend with benefits take the headship of their family.

With an unreadable gaze, she fixed her son in all but blood and said after sipping a bit of sake infused tea

"I hope you have learned a valuable lesson from your recent ordeal, my son. You took too much on your shoulders without enough rest and you paid the price for it."

Her voice was calm, for Yūko was not one to raise her voice against a child, but there was also a clear hint of reproach in it that made the boy flinch visibly, avert his eyes and bow his head in shame. Harry loved his mother more than anything in the world and making her proud of him was seemingly ingrained into his very being. That she was openly cross with him hit him rather hard, emotionally speaking. The Far Eastern Witch kept her silence a while longer, waiting to see if her son would speak, but when it was clear he had no intention to say anything, she continued

"I feel that the forced downtime you have experienced while recovering these last few days was enough of a punishment. For now, but if there is a repeat of the incident, my decision will change. Since you clearly obeyed the rules put in place for your Magecraft studies, I will not seal your magic circuits. But something must be done. You have too much on your plate for your age.

You can't keep going like this anymore; I will no longer permit it. We, as a family, will decide what activities to cut from your schedule. Once you are older, we may let you add more but until then, we have a decision to make."

Ichihara Yūko's words were final. Harry had the opportunity to voice his opinions but he would not hold the final say. After a long and lengthy debate, it was decided to keep focusing Harry more on his Eastern style Wizardry since he was very advanced into the Western style for his age, already being almost done with Second Year material. It was no longer urgent since Harry was not planning to attend Hogwarts until he was thirteen years old.

His Karate lessons would now be scheduled for two afternoons a week in place of four and to help him more; he would now be permitted to use magic while doing his chores, which he wasn't permitted to do before. Of course, they would have to go buy the boy a wand first. Well that was the plan until Clow had a better idea. Since Harry was eight years old, the spirit of the greatest Sorcerer of the Modern Age could now directly speak in his descendant's mind. A rather nice consequence of having taken the spiritual place that Voldemort's Horcrux had accidentally created in the boy's mindscape.

" _Harry, you should ask your mother to take you to Gringotts Kyoto. In my vault, you will find my magical staff. As my descendant, you can claim and then access the vault legally. My staff in its sealed form takes the form of a key with an elaborate design or if you want, it could also take the shape of a modern wand once you will claim it as your own. I created the_ Clow Cards _with it, since I had it specially attuned to use both Western and Eastern magic. With a bit of your blood, your claim will overwrite mine easily since I'm dead._ "

Harry, surprisingly cunning, asked

" _If I do this, will you stop annoying me with your irritating incomplete hints and finally telling me what mysteries are awaiting me in Hogwarts?"_

In the boy's mindscape, the spirit of the Sorcerer smirked in a way similar to the Marauders when they were planning a prank and then answered his descendant in a sing-song voice

" _Nope! I'm not telling you anything concrete until you are in that castle! I wouldn't want to spoil your surprise! And why would I stop? I have to take my fun somewhere you know. Since you won't let me possess your body so I can prank your father and uncle to an inch of their lives, I'm going to keep teasing you!_ "

Harry groaned out loud, drowning the trolling spirit's snickers. When everyone looked at him, he then answered

"Uncle Clow is currently in a rather gadfly mood and as usual, I'm the one who have to deal with him. But he asks that we go to Gringotts Kyoto so I can claim his vault there and also claim his magic staff for myself since with it he could use both styles of magic. That would save a trip to a wand maker since he said I can attenuate the staff to me very easily. "

Everyone nodded in understanding at that. Clow was a well known pain in the ass when he was in a trolling mood while he was still alive. There was a rumour that was going around back in the day that he, Zelretch, the Greek Thief God Hermes, The Archangel Gabriel and the Norse Trickster God Loki had a worldwide prank war in a free-for-all style that had lasted for four long years. Said prank war was also rumoured to be the reason of why the Leaning Tower of Pisa was called that way. (Supposedly the divinities had decided to go back in time, but since it was an unconfirmed rumour, you couldn't be really sure.)

And that they were also likely behind many UFOs sightings in the United States, but nothing had been confirmed. It was also an International Law that no magical children could own a magical focus specifically attuned to them until the age of ten.

While Japan was not that big in heeding the ICW's decrees, those that made more sense than others were generally adopted, adjusted and then enforced. True, it could be abused as hell but there had been many years ago an official study that was made public.

The results were saying that they had undeniable and verified proof that letting a child younger than ten years old cast magic with their own focus regularly was rather bad for their health. Something about too much straining while the core was still somewhat unstable. So most reasonable magical parents followed the law, while on the mundane side of the divide, the procedures to contact the eligible candidates for magical schooling and their guardians varied from countries to countries.

Back to Clow's suggestion, it was a rather good idea. While most of the Eastern wizardry spells could be cast in a focus-less manner, possessing one would speed up the learning and make the spells more effective until Harry was old enough to have the mental discipline to cast focus-less without the spell losing too much of its power. And Clow' magical staff was specially made to be able to use both branches of Wizardry as he said. The gold in the vault would likely stay there since no one in the family (well, those who could go outside the propriety's limits) were hurting for money.

Harry had received almost everything from his parents except a few bequeaths to other people here and here and many well wishers willed him things to thank him for defeating Voldemort. Yūko had had centuries to make good investments on her own, Sirius was now the Head of the Black Family, what with his father and grandfather's passing. Even Remus had made enough money to be comfortable, first by working as a Bouncer in various gentlemen clubs. His superhuman strength and stamina were great assets to get rid of those undesirable troublemakers.

Remus had also recently obtained Mastery degrees in DADA, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, so he wasn't hurting for cash either. While it was true that most Western Wizardry using Wizards were living in the western countries and vice versa with those using Eastern Wizardry, there was a few small communities of Westerners living in various rural areas of Japan. A few being ex-pats from Britain, having fled the Civil War when they could before something nasty and permanent could befall them. Those communities were where he was working the most when he was not tutoring his nephew, family first after all. After a stern warning to not go overboard again, the meeting was adjourned.

The next morning, everyone was up early for a trip to Kyoto. By mundane ways it would have taken a long time since both the new and ancient capitals were at the opposed ends of Japan, but with magic? It was the equivalent of walking to the Corner store and back. Everyone gathered around Yūko in the living room and when she was satisfied, she called to her trusty Magical Circle to do its job. Yes, Apparition was indeed faster, but it couldn't take more than two or three people at the same time.

Once the circle was formed, the magic did its work and the family of four were transported away, leaving Maru and Moro to hold down the fort so to speak. The family of four reappeared in an older section of the city of Kyoto, specifically warded by certified Specialists to avoid the regular Humans' gazes and suspicions. It was where the magical beings could come and do their shopping for things you couldn't find in the mundane world. The architecture had a feel of the Edo period mixed with some more recent things.

There was an open aired Market, a few stands from Farmers and also more modern stores, like a Quidditch Quality Supply and multiples books stores. But Gringotts Wizarding Bank was always the same, no matter which country you went to, well in exterior appearance. The bank was an imposing snow-white multi storied marble building that towered over the neighbouring shops. It was the place where Witches and Wizards stored their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults kilometres below ground.

When the family reached the lobby between both set of doors, Harry remarked that the first set outside were in Bronze and the set inside were in Silver. Engraved in English on these Silver doors were the words

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed**_ **  
** _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed**_ **  
** _ **For those who take, but do not earn,**_ **  
** _ **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_ **  
** _ **So if you seek beneath our floors**_ **  
** _ **A treasure that was never yours,**_ **  
** _ **Thief, you have been warned, beware**_ **  
** _ **Of finding more than treasure there.**_

It was Sirius who spoke after Harry recited in a low voice the poem, with a very serious tone of voice, pun non intended

"Harry, whatever you do, never, never and I repeat myself, **never** , try to swindle, cheat or steal from the Goblins. You **will** get caught and trust me, your death won't be swift and painless. They are now Bankers and took their jobs very seriously but before the Treaty giving them the exclusive rights to Wizarding banking in Britain and a few European countries, they were outstanding warriors. They still are, in a way.

Forget what the books said about the Goblin Rebellions, there was bad decisions and bad people on both sides of the conflict. It's my opinion that our forefathers only sat at the negotiation table because both sides were too tired and too few in numbers to keep the wars going.

Now, how to deal with the Goblins. You have to be polite, direct and make sure to not waste their time. Do not thank them more than needed and also do not forget to add their work title to their names. In case you don't know, "Sir" is acceptable. They worked hard to obtain their positions, to not call them by their work title is seen as disrespect. Don't panic. Since you are a child, they will no doubt be more lenient about little mistakes, you are still learning after all.

Oh, just one last piece of advice, if a Goblin is offering you his hand to shake, he will take your wrist in his hand and you are expected to do the same in return. It is the warrior handshake. Usually the regular handshake is reserved for muggle customers in the know since they can't be held to the same standards of Wizards, since they are newcomers in the magical society. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded at that and was then given Clow's Gringotts key by his mother once Sirius was satisfied his son was on the level; his ancestor had left it in Yūko's care shortly before his passing. Sirius and Remus each took a place in a line for a different teller, wanting to withdraw money from their accounts, while Yūko went in line with Harry in another row. After waiting their turns, they got down to business rather quickly.

They hit a snag by the fact that nobody was in the possession of Harry's Trust Vault key, (The family Vault could only be opened by a Potter by blood or by marriage after been keyed in so to speak, so no need of a physical key.) but with a few drops of blood willingly given, Harry's identity was confirmed and the blood was destroyed quickly afterwards much to his satisfaction. While he was still a novice in many things, Harry knew that it wouldn't do to let some of his blood out of his sight.

Blood Magic could be used for good things and bad things alike. It was one of the many reasons that the Wizards-born were very suspicious of Muggle medicine, what with the common practice to draw blood for analysis.

His old key was remotely destroyed and a new one was issued. With the new access to his account, he could now pay the fee for the new key and withdraw money for his shopping. In fact, Harry's account hadn't left his vault in Gringotts London, but with some magic accessible only to the Goblin race; they could access his vault from overseas. The money pouch would await them in the lobby at their return. Once that business was taken care of, it was easy to claim Clow's vault with his Gringotts key, since the previous blood identification had given a list of ancestors on both sides of his family for about ten generations.

After a Roller Coaster ride in a mine cart tumbling down the bowels of the Earth with a yelling in glee and whooping eleven years old boy, a smirking Goblin who seemed to only just have entered adulthood and a apparently young woman who didn't like her experience, if the way her face turning green was any indication, on board, they finally stopped at Clow Reed's vault. His sun on a half moon emblem was on the lock, so it wasn't hard to differentiate from the others. After the procedure of unlocking the high security vault, Yūko accompanied her son into it.

She was an independent woman and even when she was married, she had kept her maiden name and her own vault, but Clow had given her access to his anyway. Even after their divorce, he never got around to remove her access to it when he was living. Maybe he hoped to rekindle their relationship? Only the spirit of Yūko's now deceased ex-husband knew and he wasn't very talkative about the subject. Once inside, they didn't pay much attention to the books and the money. They were here for one thing only and Harry could come take a look at the books another time.

There was much more of the former than the latter though. Clow hadn't been very rich personally in his life. Well-to-do, yes. He had had several properties to his name after all, but not filthy rich like many old pure-blood families.

Their goal for today was resting on a shelf nearly at the bottom end on the vault. It was a rather elaborate key but small enough to wear as a pendant. The head had an extravagant design of a sun covering a half moon. It was mostly golden in colour with some grey on the "teeth" of the key and also between the sections. Harry had been totally entranced since his emerald green eyes saw it completely for the first time.

With a decisive gait, he walked over to the key that was in fact the staff's sealed form and once he took it in his hand, a reaction occurred once the boy had prickled a finger on the teeth of the key and let some blood fall on it before the ambient magic healed the wound quickly. Clow's golden Magic Circle appeared on the ground and a green fire like aura escaped from the boy. Slowly but surely, while Harry's eyes started to glow from the inside, the golden circle changed to emerald green, just like Harry's eyes and his fire like aura!

The order of the symbols changed in the circle and on the key, the half moon now covering the sun. The key was then engulfed in an orb of silvery white light and with a double voice effect, Harry and Clow then said together in English

" **I call upon the power of the day and the night. Sun and darkness unleash your might**. **Release**! "

With an unseen wind of clearly magical origins, the key began to change shape until it became an emerald green staff with a golden sun covered by a silvery white half moon on the top of the pole. Said staff was clearly made for an adult in mind and was way too big for Harry, until it began to shrink until it was on a size where an eleven years old child could manipulate it with ease. After a bit of childish posing, Clow showed Harry how to put the staff back into its sealed state for transport.

The key/staff was now his and would be answering only Harry's commands, but the process to give it the ability to turn into a faux wooden wand that would pass detection from everyone but the most experienced Wands Makers was not something done quickly, thus a Gringotts vault was not at all the ideal place for launching the process.

After another roller coaster ride back to the surface, everyone was done with their business at the bank. After a bit of shopping for various things, everyone was ready to go home. They had other things to do after all and couldn't afford to shop all day.

With the entire hubbub that had accompanied Harry's burn out, they had forgotten to answer to his Hogwarts letter. They would have to remedy to that quickly, it was very impolite to make an institution of learning wait too much for an answer when it was your attendance on the line.

Usually a non-answer would be considered as a proof of non-attendance and the name of the prospective student would be stricken out of the Students' Register, but with some high profile would be students, like Heirs of Ancient Houses and Celebrities; a more hands-on approach could be employed. After all, the reputation of the school could be on the line.

Back in Scotland, a few days before Harry was deemed recovered and fit enough to resume his daily activities, if anyone had been with Minerva McGonagall in her Office while the Quill of Acceptance wrote young Harry Potter's address on his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter, they would have either be very concerned for her health seeing how she had grown pale so quickly or ran for the hills without looking back when the signs of an explosion of her infamous temper made themselves known.

Making a copy of the Potter boy's letter for her purposes and sending the original by owl, she then made her way to the Headmaster's office while using what her fellow professor and Head of House Pomona Sprout had dubbed as "The Walk". Eyes narrowed in anger, jaw clenched shut, determinate and long stride, her arms at waist level, her fists clenching then unclenching and also shaking, everyone without a death wish would not get in her way. Once she was in front of the Gargoyle guarding the entry to the office of the Headmaster, she spoke the password

"Mars Bar."

Said gargoyle couldn't leap out of the way faster even if it had wanted to when it heard her tone of voice. Still mad, she didn't let the escalator effect took her up, rather she climbed the stairs two by two. Once arrived at the door, she only stopped to knock rapidly three times and entered before receiving the permission and once inside, she had the presence of mind to close the door before resuming "The Walk" up to Albus' desk. The older man had just the time to look at his co-worker to knew that things were about to go very bad.

He just didn't know for whom yet. Poor, poor Albus, he was so knowledgeable in so many things but almost like every other man, he was still clueless on the mysteries of the female mind. The Deputy Headmistress slammed her now opened hand that was previously holding the letter on the desk and then said in a low and dangerous voice

"Would you like to tell me Albus, exactly **HOW** Harry Potter, James and Lily's little boy, ended up all the way in **Japan** of all places? I was there when we left the wee lad on the Dursleys' door step. If my memory is correct, you were the last to leave. Please tell me that you weren't irresponsible enough to **NOT** take precautions so the boy wouldn't be picked up by anyone that could have passed by and seen him? **LOOK** at the address on Harry Potter's Hogwarts Acceptance Letter, Albus!

It is written right here, Ichihara's Magical Wish Granting Shop, Tokyo, Japan! It's a far cry from # 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, in Surrey! In the name of God Almighty, Dumbledore! It's on the other side of the bloody world!"

Albus was now in a real bind. With everything going on and the fact that he had been stonewalled out of anything to do with the Potter boy, it had completely slipped his mind to inform her about the changes in the case of the son of two of her favourites students. But telling that to Minerva would not save him from a severe tongue lashing. Maybe he could tell her that he got fined and reprimanded for his unsanctioned actions? It would maybe save him from getting cursed at in brogue and Scottish Gaelic. Not.

The fact that if **he** was constantly stonewalled from any info concerning the Potter boy, it then meant that everybody else was also similarly affected, no matter how _"generous"_ the _"donations"_ to the cause would be, was the only reason he hadn't moved Heaven and Earth to find him. If there was a department inside the Ministry of Magic that wasn't corrupted in the least, it was Child Welfare. Heck, the address on the letter was the first hint of Potter's location he got in a decade! The last was when Sirius and Remus moved abroad shortly after the former's exoneration and the Potters' funerals.

He was brought out of his musings by the temperamental witch before him whose temper hadn't yet stopped to climb to new reaches during his time in the mists of memories.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Albus had the decency of looking sheepish once he came out of his thoughts and after a sigh; he told her the complete unvarnished truth

"A Witch must have somehow accidentally stumbled upon the boy not long after we left Privet Drive, I speculate. I did put a warming charm around the crib basket and a sleeping charm on the boy so he wouldn't wake up, get up and wander away. I had also put some protective Wards around the child, but it seems to not have been enough. The more elaborate wards I had forged over the Dursleys' residence never took hold and a week after Halloween; I received a fine and an official reprimand from the Magical Children Welfare Department by Owl post about my unsanctioned actions with young Harry.

I've also been completely stonewalled and buried under red tape at every turn when I tried to find who took him and here he was through various legal life monitor I made prior the boy's disappearance was the only thing that indicated me that Harry was still alive and well. When I went to the Department in person to ask for more information, I was quickly assured that the woman who took the boy in was as neutral as it could possibly be about our politics, the dark/light spectrum and the blood purity arguments and finally that she had an excellent reputation but could not learn anything more than that, no matter how much I pushed.

I tried, a few years later, to have him found through other more subtle means since the dust had enough time to settle so to speak, but the only things my contact could find was that the boy was nowhere in the United Kingdom and was protected from any means to find him magically. I can only take a guess that the magic of the Quill of Acceptance likely bypassed whatever protections young Harry must be under since it's a piece of magic left over from the Founders."

The fact that Albus told her the unvarnished truth did take some wind out of her sails, but not everything was gone. Hurricane Minerva's temper would not be so easily calmed when roused so spectacularly.

"You old stubborn fool! I told you that it wasn't the best place for him, but did you listen? No! The great Albus Dumbledore doesn't need the advice of us lowly peons! Now we have a foreigner raising that poor child after he was taken away from his mother's family! Now what are we going to do? We never had to go this far for a meeting with a prospective student and to take them shopping! I know we only usually do this for Muggleborns, but by Merlin, it's Harry Potter we are talking about here!"

Albus had to admit, he was expecting a harsher conversation with his Deputy. He was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth though. But the situation was indeed very irregular. What with the Asian countries practising a mostly different way of doing magic than what was taught in Europe and in North America. (Oceania, Central and South America and lastly Africa's magical styles are mostly a mishmash of Western Wizardry brought over by the Settlers, local native tribes' shamanism and in certain cases, Pagan magic.) How were they supposed to send a representative all the way to Tokyo and back?

International Portkey travel to and from Japan was still banned and even he couldn't apparate that far without being utterly exhausted. And that doesn't even cover the multiples jumps since it was impossible to apparate that far in a single leap and that any Ministries of Magic or their equivalents worth their salt would ward their countries of residence' borders against unauthorized magical entries and exits. His loyal companion Fawkes wouldn't be of any help since he was due for a burning day very soon. Their only choice would be to send someone able to blend in with the Muggles via non magical transport. But who could they send?

Minerva had apparently followed a similar thread for she was now marching back and forth in front of Albus' desk, mumbling in Scottish Gaelic. They had nobody on staff able or willing to go that far with so little preparation time. And who should cover the travel's costs? After a lengthy discussion, they both decided to wait to have a reply before doing anything concrete. While it was almost inconsiderable in their minds that Harry Potter of all people wouldn't wish to attend his parents' Alma mater, it was still a possibility.

And a round trip to Japan couldn't be organized on a dime, so they had to be sure it would be worth it to go all the way there, especially since they would likely have to get the Ministry involved and that was a nightmare and a half in the best day when it was only the bureaucracy. If the politics got also involved, it would likely be even worse. In the end, they got a reply back a few days after the deadline. It was kind of understandable, what with the distance the poor owl had to cover for the round trip.

Minerva was alone in her office, scheduling her visits to Muggleborns' homes to give them the "magic is real" speech and arranging to take them to Diagon Alley when an exhausted owl dropped his burden on her desk after entering through the open window before flying tiredly back to the Owlery for a very well deserved rest. It was obvious that this particular owl was on his last legs, energy wise speaking. The Deputy Headmistress let her current work aside to open the letter. Inside the envelope she took a thin white sheet of paper with blue lines.

Said paper sheet was clearly of muggle origins since it lacked the texture, colour and thickness of regular parchment. Written in with a lead pencil since it was clearly not in any type of ink she knew of and a quill was not the neatest writing instrument in inexperienced hands, was a letter written by a child likely coached by an adult, what with the text in clear print characters but with certain professionalism in the tone. Adults tended to write back in cursive generally and children were not usually known to be that courteous.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _I wanted to thank you for the time you have taken from your busy schedule to send me an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all the way to Japan. I apologize for the time it took for me to write back but with the distance between our countries, the messenger owl was exhausted and was not up to travelling until a few days ago._

 _I must respectfully and regrettably decline attendance to your fine school, for my family and I wish for me to keep up with my Muggle schooling, which would be impossible in Hogwarts. Since I already have tutors for my Magical studies, we feel that the current arrangement is good enough to not worry about the headache of sending me alone while so young through the Muggle transports without a chaperone and that's not even taking in account how to deal with my housing in England until the start of the term._

 _My guardian did say that her decision could likely change when I am older and able to travel alone legally. (Muggles have multiple sets of laws/rules in place for a child/teenager travelling unattended depending of their age brackets.) So, I might attend your school in a few years down the line. So it is more of a "not right now" than a "Not interested"._

 _On this, I bid you a good day and maybe see you in a few years,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Minerva couldn't believe her own eyes. To make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she re-read the letter after cleaning her glasses and found it the same. She even cast a few very powerful revealing spells in case it was a very inventive prank from those Weasley Twins! She would have really preferred that it was a prank but no, it was the sad reality. Harry Potter would not attend Hogwarts this year. It was preposterous, unthinkable even! Since the school's founding, every member of the Potter Family had been schooled at Hogwarts without fault!

But what could she do? While she was able to blend in the Muggle world easily enough for her purposes, she had never boarded a plane before and did not have the proper Muggle identifications required for international travel. Left without any other choice, she simply traced a line across young Harry's name in the students' register with a heavy heart.

That September 1st of the year 1991, there was no boy with a crow nest for hair and luminous green eyes that boarded the Hogwarts Express at eleven A.M on Platform 9 ¾. Molly Weasley's well thought idea by speaking of magical terms in King's Cross did not catch the attention of the last Potter, but it did caught the attention of a few latecomers Muggleborns. Mrs. Weasley helped them heartily anyway since that was why she took the time to make a scene near the entrance of the platform.

Aboard the scarlet train that was currently making its way up to Scotland, the youngest Weasley boy did sit alone in a compartment for a while before being joined by Seamus Finnigan, from Ireland and Dean Thomas, directly from London. Hermione Granger finally managed to find Trevor, her new friend Neville Longbottom's pet toad after wandering along the train for a while and returned it to him. Neville was rather shy and Hermione rather bossy, but they did seem to fit well together. It was the tentative first steps of a friendship that would last a lifetime.

For many would be students, things were not really different, but the stone had been thrown into the lake and the ripples would carry the changes further and further. One of many of such changes was felt that very night when Harry Potter's name was not called during the Sorting Ceremony. That night, many pure-blood heirs wrote to their parents that the Boy-Who-Lived was not present at the Sorting Ceremony. Many owls were seen leaving into the night. The most troubled of them all though, was Severus Snape, Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House.

He was pondering, alone in his quarters once the feast was over and the students dismissed. He was prepared to hate a James Potter clone. He was prepared to hate the living reminder of his youthful stupidity that cost him his best friend and what would have likely been the love of his life. But now, he didn't have any focus for said hatred. The boy was living abroad and had chosen to not attend Hogwarts School. He was of two minds about that.

A part of him was happy to not have a _Potter_ strutting around like he owned the place but the other, the one who wanted to make amends for his wrong choices that made Lily Evans targeted by the madman that was his former master, was frustrated to not being able to protect her son and repay back the life debt he owed to _Potter_. Albus had finally come clean with him, on how he had left the boy on _Petunia's_ door step of all places, only for him to be picked and taken away from where the Old Goat had stashed him by a visiting Japanese Witch!

Said Witch seemed to have a famous reputation since the adoption through Gringotts was finalized the same night he was placed on that doorstep. What was that Old Goat thinking? Petunia hated magic! The boy would have been miserable in her care. He might not like what the child represented but he would have at least taken him to an Orphanage. He was no Saint, far from it, but leaving a child on a doorstep in autumn, you had to have a few screws loose. In a sense it was a good thing that Albus' plan for the boy had failed, since Petunia hated everything that had to do with the supernatural.

The kid would have been neglected at the very least and abused at worse. Did Dumbledore wanted to recreate that orphan Oliver Twist from one of Charles Dickens' novels or what?

Severus shook his head to chase the thoughts away; it wouldn't do any good to linger on this. Potter was not here and he had to keep an eye on Quirrell. The ex Muggle Studies Professor was very different than before he came back from his sabbatical. While Severus was always making noises to make believe to everyone that he wanted the Defence Teacher position, he knew full well that the job was cursed, so while teaching snot nosed brats was far from enjoyable, he preferred it than being driven away by the curse or being killed.

Add to the fact that his boss wanted to bait the Dark Lord with a convincing replica of the Philosopher's Stone and he was asked to come up with a part of the defences before term begun. In his opinion, baiting the Dark Lord in a school full of children was the paramount of idiocy, but his boss was adamant to it. There was no changing his mind. Serving himself two fingers of single malt whisky, he took to sip it slowly, while permitting himself to think about the future. He hated teaching all those snot nosed brats.

Oh, give him a NEWT level class any day over the beginners! But no, the budget wasn't permitting the hiring of another Potions Professor to take from First to Fifth Years. At least those in Sixth and Seventh weren't dunderheads to teach! May Hecate give him the patience, for if he was given the strength, he would strangle them all in sheer annoyance!

In the end, Quirrell turned out to be hosting Voldemort's wraith on the back of his head. The possessed teacher managed to bypass every security measure but was stuck before the Mirror of Erised, unable to understand how to attain the Stone. Quirrell was then confronted by a rather upset Albus Dumbledore. He had been hoodwinked into a false meeting at the Ministry and when he realized the deception, he hurried back to his school. Needless to say, even for his advancing age, Albus was still one of the most powerful wizards of the Modern Era.

He did allow himself to vent some frustrations on his wayward instructor. In the end, Dumbledore was clearly the winner, but Voldemort had abandoned Quirrell to his death, promising retribution, before fleeing.

In the 1992-1993 school terms, which would have been Harry Potter's Second Year, Lucius Malfoy slipped an enchanted diary into young Ginerva Weasley's Cauldron, Arthur and Molly's youngest of seven children and their only daughter. It would have caused untold amount of chaos, but her older twin brothers had decided to be her mentors, since she had trouble to break out of her shell, what with her friend Luna Lovegood sorted in Ravenclaw and her, sorted into Gryffindor.

When Fred and George saw that their baby sister was becoming pale, tired and withdrawn, they started to observe her carefully. It wasn't normal. It turned out that the Twins weren't the only ones watching for their baby sister. Arthur, one day when Molly was out shopping with Ginny, asked his sons into the living room and asked them to look out for their sister at school. Usually, he left the running of the household to his wife, but sometimes you would see the steel core inside the Weasley Patriarch, the one that showed itself if you had the misfortune to threaten his family.

It was with that same steel that Arthur asked for his boys to look and take care of his baby girl in his stead. He approached Percy first and said to him with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it with paternal affection

"I know that you have ambitions, but remember that family come first before everything else, Percy. Your elder brothers no longer live with us, so in my absence, you are the man of the house now, son. Be the good man I know you are becoming and even if the Twins try to drive you up the wall, look out for your siblings okay? I'm not asking you to coddle or babysat them, no. Let them learn by their mistakes, but offer your wisdom and knowledge if they seek it. Also, tones down the pompous air will you?

No son of mine will act like a Malfoy of all people. Oh, one last thing. I know that you are a growing boy and that the feminine body is really attractive at your age, but you should find a better hiding place for your stash of porn magazines. If your mother finds them, I will not cover you if or rather when she decides to tan your hide. That warning goes for everyone. If I don't see them, I can't punish you for it."

Percy had turned a bright red colour, highly embarrassed. When the Twins started to mock him, Arthur turned toward them and then said

"Fred and George, I know you two love having fun. Your rather ingenious pranks are the proof of that. I will not ask you to stop it since it would be pointless, just like asking Ron to stop following the Chudley Cannons. I'm only asking you both to tone it down a bit. I'm really tired of always hearing your mother rant for hours at end about your behaviour after reading letters that Professor McGonagall sends us as a result of your mischief. So, as an incentive to do better, if you do not get caught more than five times till Christmas, when you get home for the Holidays, we will go out for a family outing of your choice."

Fred and George, excited, asked in the same voice

"You really mean it Dad? We will be the ones to choose?"

Arthur chuckled and a smile lit his weary face before he answered

"Of course I mean it, my sons. When have I ever lied to you? I give you my word."

Arthur didn't believe into lying to his children. If he didn't want or couldn't answer a question, he would tell them directly. The Twins debated silently for a minute, using facial expressions and their own sign language before answering together

"Deal!"

Then, Arthur took a harder look and turn toward his youngest son who automatically cringed at the hard look given to him

"Now it's your turn, Ron. I love you with all my heart, but for Merlin's sake; stop eating like a pig and start taking care of your appearance! Your mother and I raised you better than that! I received _**ten**_ written complaints from the school about your hygiene or rather the lack of, just this last term! Starting from today, you _**will**_ take a shower _**every night**_ and you _**will**_ start to eat like a Human being or so help me, you will be Aunt Muriel's Domestic for the rest of the summer and at each holiday until you clean up your act!

You have a younger sister to give example to! Do you want her to be treated like a pariah? Do you want our family to be ridiculed? No? Then clean up your act and grow up! You're no longer a little kid Ron; you are now twelve years old, so you better start to act like it! Am I understood?"

All four kids said in unison

" **Yes dad.** "

Ron was also quick to nod his head after his vocal answer. Their father rarely if ever raised his voice, but when he did, the boys listened. It was the result of this talk between father and sons that permitted the Weasley boys to realize that something was very wrong with their baby sister. So as a family, they all took her and the strange diary that wrote back, to the Hospital Wing by force all the while ignoring her pleas, curses and promises of bloody retribution alike.

Fortunately, a much cleaner Ron (The talk with his father during the summer had stuck into his mind. He was still a bit short tempered, but now he was clean and while still prompt to eat larger portions, he at least now took the time to chew correctly and swallow before speaking) had the brilliant foresight to confiscate Ginny's wand, the she-devil was quite adept at the bat bogey hex!

The actions taken by the Weasley boys so soon in the term had permitted to avoid what would have been known in another timeline as the Chamber of Secrets fiasco and Dumbledore had finally gotten a clue on how Riddle survived that fateful night twelve years ago earlier than in that timeline also.

Now it was the 1993-1994 scholastic year and surprise! After two years of refusing the invitation, this year, Harry Potter would attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Albus and those who knew the Potters were overjoyed, but a small problem had become glaringly evident. Where was the boy? He had not boarded the Hogwarts Express and was not in the Antechamber with the new batch of First Years waiting to be sorted. The Sorting Ceremony was all but over and the Headmaster was worried. Where was the Potter boy?

He was about to get up and to open the Feast, when a flash of emerald green light appeared from nowhere on the floor just in front of the Staff table! The light traced a circle of about two metres by two metres and inside it was a drawn emblem of an artistic rendition of a half moon covering an equally artistic rendition of the sun. Then from the middle of the circle, a figure slowly but surely started to rise out of the design.

It was that of a boy of about thirteen years old, with shoulder length black hair hold in a lazy ponytail, glowing emerald green eyes without glasses and a heart shaped face with a button nose and a sharp chin. His forehead was free of any blemishes; the famous lightning bolt scar that had adorned his brow had healed and disappeared years ago, no traces of it remained.

Harry, for it was Harry Potter, was clad into the Hogwarts uniform minus the hat. His school trunk and the bird cage containing a snowy white owl with amber eyes were behind him but still in the Transportation Circle. Wanting to break the silence, he said politely

"I apologize for my lateness. It is quite the trip from Tokyo to the Scottish Highlands you know. I had to take in account the time differences of the various time zones. So what's next now?"

At the staff table, Remus Lupin, the chosen teacher for DADA this year, just palmed his face into his hand. The lad just had to make an entrance! Now he wouldn't hear the end of it from Severus! The rest of the staff's reactions were a mixed bag, some good and some bad. Albus had to tip his wizard hat to the boy. It was a magnificent show and a brilliant display of Eastern Wizardry. Hogwarts' Wards did not take in account Eastern type of magical travels, so that's why he could teleport right inside the Castle and not at the gates of the Grounds. So after a quick sorting, the Hat called out loud

" **RAVENCLAW!"**

After the boy's robes were changed to the colours of his new House, he went to sit with his new classmates while House Elves took his trunk and pet away. Albus then rose from his seat and after extending his arms, he said

"Let the Feast begin!"

Then the tables, previously empty, were suddenly fully loaded with all sorts of food. It was called the Welcoming Feast for a reason after all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Heaven's Feel**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author's notes:** _Well, here's Chapter 4. Harry is likely to make waves at Hogwarts without really trying, what with his well defined ideas and already prepared plan on how to tackle his studies. While this one won't be a rebel, he was raised to stand up for what he believes in and to not be afraid to ask questions. This version of Harry Potter won't believe in the status quo and as I hate bullying personally, he won't stand for it either. It means that Luna's miserable time at Hogwarts will come to an end and the bullies will get a lesson that will stick._

 _Don't forget, this Harry has also many traits of his mother, including her infamous temper when he's angered. Ah, fair warning, when this Harry is angered, he tends to swear a lot. Also he won't replace "God" with "Merlin", in my opinion it kind of lost its impact when people do that. Now that's about all I've got to say, so let's take a look at the stats shall we? Right now we have_ _ **68**_ _Reviews,_ _ **550**_ _Followers,_ _ **482**_ _Favourites,_ _ **15**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **19 162**_ _views. Thank you very much for your patronage. Now, the show must go on!_

 **Addendum:** _Regular_ _Witches and Wizards generally mature a bit faster physically and mentally than their mundane counterparts once they entered puberty. Before puberty starts, a healthy magical kid will likely pass for a rather precocious but still normal child, accidental magic not included. Once puberty sets in though, their physical and mental developments are usually about six to eight months further than their actual age._

 _Once they reach their twenty-first birthday, they start to age from two to three times slower than non magicals, depending on their innate magical potential. Again, there are exceptions to the rules, since the magical body is even more unpredictable than a non magical one. After all, there are always some unresolved mysteries in the Supernatural world._

 _Also, since the global age of majority in the Magical Communities is seventeen years old, the age of consent for magicals all around the globe is now decreed to be at fifteen years old of age. Any sexual relationships prior to that age are formally forbidden. The first two bases are tolerated, but not encouraged. Also, to avoid teenage pregnancies, any drinks served to students in any Magical schools at meals time, be it by a Human staff or House Elves, contain a colourless, tasteless and odourless potent contraceptive potion. Caution is the mother of safety after all._

 _Ah, in many of my stories, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass with their parents and Tracey Davis and her parents live in Northern Ireland. They were likely born at Saint Mungo's but the Greengrass Estate is located there and the Davis Residence also._

 **Last Edit: May 22, 2017.**

Harry Potter's first week at Hogwarts was strange. First of all, he had to get used to the weather. Having grown up in Tokyo, the temperatures of Northern Scotland even in the beginning of September were way below what he was used to. Then it was finding his way around the confusing labyrinth that was Hogwarts Castle. Was it too much to ask to put maps on the walls or a few indications somewhere? As it is, when he was fed up of getting lost, he had taken for habit to use his magic circle to go to the Great Hall. The next big hurdle was the God damn house tie!

He just wasn't able to put it correctly and the House Elves responsible for the laundry would always undo the knots after they came back from the wash! It was becoming so bad that people had started to gather in the morning in the common room to hear him cuss out loud in Japanese due to his frustration! Harry would usually rely on someone willing to spell it correctly tied when they were tired to see him struggle.

But this particular morning, a slip of a girl decided to act and approach him while he was losing his daily fight with his tie, all the while still cussing loudly in the native tongue of his adoptive mother. She was a bit younger than him and had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted and also faint eyebrows. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her, but Harry was not one to judge others by appearance. With her wand behind her ear, she looked like an artist that would do the same with his paintbrush.

It seems he was really a magnet to girls, since she was the second to approach him so far. The first one, Penelope Clearwater, the Head Girl, had took the initiative on her own to show him around to make sure he wouldn't get lost in the castle and be late to class. Well, she tried. Harry had just a bad sense of direction.

Without wasting a second, Luna took his tie from him, showing him how to do the right knot and said with a gentle and somewhat dreamy voice

"Look at my hands carefully, Harry. You see how I'm doing it? Have a little patience and you'll get it in no time. "

The boy was fascinated by the hands movements of the younger girl, but he was attentive even if he was silent. Luna was perceptive enough to know that she had all his attention.

When it was time for him to try, she gave him back the undone tie and said

"Here, now you give it a try."

He had quite a bit of difficulty at first, but after a few tries, he finally managed. Beaming, he then told her

"Thanks a bunch! You really helped me there."

She answered with a small smile and a

"It was nothing really, anybody else could have shown you how, but they were having too much fun hearing you speak loudly in another language. What were you saying?"

She asked while tilting her head on the side.

Harry smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and answered, a bit embarrassed

"Huh, rather bad words I'm afraid. I picked them from the neighbours whom are sailors. If my mother had heard me, I would have gotten a mouth washing with soap at the minimum."

Luna giggled a bit at that, both at his gesture (He was kind of cute in her opinion) and his sayings, but didn't say anything else. From that day forward, they became fast friends. Those two became truly inseparable. Even in face of her quirks, Harry never disparaged her. He would politely tell her that she was entitled to her opinions and he to his when they disagreed on something. She would tell him about her travels abroad and the fauna and the flora around her house and he would do the same.

What cemented an already solid friendship was his reaction when he found a few older housemates "working" her for daring to befriend the "Boy-Who-Lived" and rising higher than her station in their House.

It seemed that with Professor Flitwick being so busy helping Deputy Headmistress McGonagall pick up the slack of Headmaster Dumbledore's paperwork due to his two other full time jobs taking most of his time, the part Goblin professor had little time left to run his House correctly. Thus the more ambitious and capable students had successfully taken the reigns of the House in his absence. While they had started genuine, without proper checks and balances for too long, the older students soon became corrupted by the power.

After the new arrivals were being explained how things were working in Ravenclaw House and the consequences for those who try to be a do-gooder, almost no one tried to change things and those who defied the rules were quickly marginalized before things could get better. Very harsh examples were made if you disobeyed the golden rule. The going-on of the Common Room stayed inside of the Common Room. It was all about to change drastically though.

Seeing the horrible spectacle of his first British friend with her clothes torn when he came back into the Common Room, her modesty almost not covered anymore (and Harry was a bit embarrassed to note that Luna was an early bloomer in the chest area…) and her face and arms covered in bruises had him unleash his tightly reigned in temper and power. The fact that no one present was doing anything against the spectacle made him even angrier. First of all, his emerald green eyes started to glow ominously. His fists tightened so hard that his knuckles creaked. His jaw was clenched hard and a fire like aura jumped out of his skin!

At each step he took, the fight or flight instincts inside the students around him activated, firmly on the flight choice, except for the two older students tormenting his first friend. It didn't help that most of the furniture was now hovering, spinning randomly all around the room and cracking ominously, sometimes even colliding loudly together!

Then there was the howling of the unnatural wind that had just risen; now unleashing gusts all around at random. It was like a train wreck. You know you had to leave, but for some reason you were just incapable of not watching what was going on. Cho Chang, a witch a Chinese descent and Marietta Edgecombe a British born girl with curly, reddish-blonde hair were Luna's principal tormentors. Both were one year above him and two above Luna.

Without moving a muscle and with a simple exertion of his willpower, Harry's green flame-like aura shaped two energy arms with very big hands that flew at high speed, seizing both girls violently by the waist, immobilizing them. Not wasting any time, he mentally commanded the energy constructs to bring the now struggling and shrieking in vain older girls close to his face and said to them with an angry voice once they were near

"Who gave the both of you the freaking right to bully _**my**_ friend?! When did the both of you have come up with that load of bullshit that you could decide who was "worthy" or not of associating with me? You both should be ashamed of yourselves! Luna was outmatched and outgunned from the very beginning, what with the both of you being two years older than her and you just had to keep humiliating her when she couldn't even defend herself!? What would have you done if some parts of her body better left covered were exposed for everyone to see?

I couldn't care less about the stupid "Boy-Who-Lived" moniker even if I could be bothered to even try! I _**will**_ make friends with whoever I want and _**no one**_ has the right to chose for me! Not the both of you, not the teachers and not even the God damn Ministry of Magic! Well, starting from today I say no more! I now have zero tolerance for any type of bullying! Luna Lovegood is my friend and I protect my friends! Hurt her again and I won't play nice anymore, do you understand?

I just happen to possess in my repertory a nice bunch of Eastern Style curses, jinxes and hexes that are just begging me to find a few good opportunities and targets to use them. This is your first and only warning. Do it again and you will both regret it severely!"

Not waiting for an answer, he mentally commanded the energy arms to throw both girls on a couch further away from the fireplace, not caring if they were alright or not or even noticing that their terrified shrieking had turned into sobs. With his eyes still radiating with sheer magical power, he looked at the now cowering forms of the rest of the Ravenclaw House's students and spat

"You are nothing more than a bunch of cowardly sheep! Letting two bullies doing such disgraceful acts without doing anything against it because they are baaing louder than the rest of the herd and on a younger girl too! I absolutely loathe bullies! Wake the hell up! That case of bullying just there almost turned into sexual assault, God damn it! Did you really think that there wouldn't be any punishments for things like that?! Innocent bystanders my ass! You are just as guilty as those two for not stopping things when her intimate body parts started to be visible!"

He then added on a mock serious and sarcastic tone of voice

"Ooh no, the Prefects will assign us detentions with Mr. Filch if we talk about what's going on in here or if we try to do something against their authority! Polishing old trophies or cleaning toilets without magic for a few hours! The horror! "

Back on a very serious tone of voice, he continued

"Well, I say better the detentions with the cantankerous old man than have a hand in a sexual assault and bullying! The next person who hurt my friend Luna or steal her things again will know great pain and public humiliation! You let those two arrogant bitches degrade and hurt an innocent girl just because she has different beliefs than most? You all disgust me. The House of the intelligent my ass, it's rather the House of the close minded cowards!"

He finished by spiting on the ground at the feet of a girl of his age, called Su Li, who flinched back from the vicious affront and cowered on herself when she made eye contact with that unexpected magical juggernaut. Reining back his power and his temper, Harry undid his robe covering his uniform and put it on the shaking shoulders of his still shell shocked friend, not caring a single iota that he had trashed the Common Room or put the fear of God into the cowards.

When he was certain that everything in need of being hidden was indeed correctly covered, he put a protective arm around her small shoulders and start guiding her toward the Hospital wing once outside of the dormitories but not before summoning back her wand from wherever it was stashed and give it back to his friend. Well, he had to rely on Luna's instructions, much to her amusement, since he was going toward the Library. They should really start working on his sense of orientation sometime…

After that outburst, things would change drastically into Ravenclaw House. It started with a shaking in barely restrained fury Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, after Harry explained to her in which state he found his first friend in this country. Then she Floo called their Head of House, informing him that one of his students was in her care once Luna was properly settled in a bed. When the Charms Professor arrived to the Hospital Wing, both men were then promptly booted out in the adjoining corridor by Madam Pomfrey to give Luna a chance to change into something else than her thorn clothes in private.

Once outside, the young man repeated his tale once more. Harry wasn't afraid of much, but seeing a powerful and skilled wizard, no matter his size, like his Head of House shaking in restrained fury and struggling to contain his rising magical power due to his anger, Harry felt a bit afraid and took a few cautious steps back.

Flitwick seemed to forcefully calm himself when he saw how his newest student was getting nervous and asked with a forced calm tone in his voice

"You are absolutely certain of what you're saying Mr. Potter? Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe were "working" Miss Lovegood for "rising higher than her station" and for "Daring to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived"? And the rest of the House were watching without doing anything against it? I do not wish to doubt your word, but you are casting some serious accusations on many of your Housemates Mr. Potter. You have to be very certain of yourself; it wouldn't do to punish the innocents in this horrid affair."

Harry answered with a determined and serious nod of his head

"Yes, sir, I'm very sure. I kinda lost my temper at the show and with my magic running free, I grabbed them and then yelled at them before throwing them away. I'm sorry, my temper just exploded when I walked on them and I made a big mess out of the Common Room. Luna's clothes were in ruins, sir! I _had_ to do something; I couldn't just let things continue! I could even see part of Luna's naked chest on the sides!

The rest of the House were doing absolutely nothing; they were just sitting or standing there, watching what was going on in silence. They are nothing more than a bunch of cowardly sheep too afraid to stand up for themselves!"

With his head now clear from his earlier anger, he then remembered some important details and was quick to divulge them

"There were two other persons that were restrained, sir! Padma Patil was held at multiple wands point and couldn't even intervene and Penny, err I mean Penelope Clearwater that is, had been knocked out in some fashion and put in an out of the way corner. The others were either too afraid to do something for fear that the Prefects gave them detentions with Mr. Filch or agreed with the treatment administered by those two bitches. I _**refuse**_ to bow to some bullies! I will befriend whoever I want to and there is nothing they can do about it! I couldn't care less about my supposed _fame_ even if I was willing to try!"

Flitwick was becoming incensed all over again to the point that he didn't even think of penalizing his student for his use of coarse language. He though he had left the day-to-day operations of his House into good and responsible hands. It seems that he was sadly mistaken. The situation would have to be rectified post haste. The fallout that was bound to ensue from this would have been way much worse if Luna had been seriously hurt. Her tormentors had had the good sense to keep the administered blunt trauma to a relatively low level so it would only hurt thus not being dangerous for her life.

They were bullies, not Dark Wizards. They had only just started to rip her clothes to make her react, since she wasn't giving them the satisfaction of crying and/or begging them for mercy. In the end, every Ravenclaw Prefect currently appointed from Fifth to Seventh Year lost their positions, much to their displeasure. A pointed remark that they had made their own bed and now had to lie in it from Flitwick kept them to seek revenge on Luna and Harry. Well that and the threat of suspension and possible expulsion. Any student expelled before having passed their OWLs would have their wands snapped and forbidden to use magi for the rest of their lives.

Those who would be expelled after passing their OWLs could keep their wands but it would be a black mark in their record that would follow them all their lives. Penelope Clearwater had kept her Head Girl badge when it was confirmed that she had effectively been stunned from behind by a fellow Seventh Year that didn't want her to ruin the show when she made a move to put an end to the "lesson".

The Ravenclaw hourglass in the Great Hall containing the sapphires that represented the House Points was empty and even showed a negative score for the first time since the school's founding! Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe had been saddled with so many detentions for the rest of the term and with the possibility to extend them for the rest of the school year that it would be impossible for them to resume their bullying acts. No one wanted to test their Head of House after such an example and the tongue lashing he gave them in a House meeting.

After the Potter boy's reaction to the Ravenclaw's way of doings things, Flitwick had found his students strangely eager to make amends. No one wanted to poke the sleeping dragon that was Harry Potter's temper lest it woke up again and rip them to shreds.

Soon enough, routine resumed but that incident showed to the Headmaster that he was neglecting the running of his school for his political seats in the Wizengamot and the ICW. While Albus would have liked to resign from those posts on the spot, he had to first find adequate candidates to take his place. While Albus was many things, he prided himself to be an educator first and foremost.

Seeing his beloved school suffer from his absence and from his now overridden inability to say "no" when he first came into his fame was a big blow for him. He knew he could do better. His colleagues and students deserved better from him. Yes, Hogwarts deserved better and Albus swore he would take back the reigns so his beloved school would shine once more. Minerva, bless her forgiving heart, was willing to "hold down the Fort" for one more year. She said as much to him during their weekly staff meetings

"I forgive you, Albus. I understand that you are a flawed individual, no one is perfect. We all tend to forget that you are just a man. You are a great man, but one with his qualities and faults, just like everybody. You held the line with the best of your abilities against anything that could threaten our community for so many years; it's time for you to pass the torch to the new generation Albus.

I will hold down the Fort up here, so to speak, for the rest of the year but starting for next year, you'll have to either nominate another Head of Gryffindor or a new Deputy. Merlin knows that we were lucky enough to still have a roof over our heads after the Marauders graduated and now with the Weasley twins trying to surpass them. I'm burning the candle from both ends as it is. Three full time positions are too much to handle for me. "

Albus was quick to answer

"I understand. I thank you Minerva and everyone else, for your patience. I will endeavour myself to rectify the situation as soon as possible."

The rest of the Staff Meeting was routine once those subjects were cleared up.

Life moved on, but when you just finished dealing with one thing, another one presented itself. This time, it was the many complaints of non attendance in certain classes for one Harry Potter. He was always present in time for Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and also Arithmancy. The problem was stemming from the fact that the kid hadn't attended any History of Magic, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy classes since the second week of term.

He was also assigned quite a few detentions because of his absences, but once again he opted to not attend them. Otherwise no one had really anything negative to say against the boy. He was on time to the classes he was attending, did his work with minimal to no fuss, was usually polite with the Professors and made great effort to not rock the boat so to speak except if anything or anyone was upsetting young Miss Lovegood deliberately. The young man was very protective of his friend. Now why would Lily's son act like that?

As his Head of House, Flitwick had called the boy to speak with him in his Office to get at the bottom of this affair. After the pleasantries were over, the teacher started things up

"I called you to my Office today for a particular reason, Mr. Potter. I received alarming news from many Professors that you didn't show up to a few core classes since the second week of term and also had been ignoring both the detentions issued to you stemming from those absences and the homework assigned. I would like some clarification before I act, if you please."

Harry wasn't even slightly nervous. He kept looking all around the Office with genuine interest, how it was furnished and the personal touches here and here, those sorts of things. When his Head of House talked to him, he did the polite thing to do and listened and paid attention to his teacher. When it was his turn to talk, he answered, trying to stay calm on his chair, but having too much magic flowing through him made him a bit hyperactive. He would have to remedy to that, rather sooner than later before the problem worsen.

The teachers didn't know it yet, but they would _absolutely not_ want to deal with a hyperactive magical prodigy with access to Clow Reed's powers. When he was overflowing with magic and had too much time on his hands, he became _creative_. In that state, he was his father's son alright.

"Well first of all, I didn't even know that those classes were mandatory. So I only decided to go to those I felt could benefit me after auditing them. Seriously, everybody is harping about the School's Rules but they aren't posted anywhere! I checked on the bulletin board in the Common Room and it's mostly the lost and found ads, the schedule of the various approved clubs and the announcement of dates of the next Hogsmeade week-end that take the most of the place.

Secondly, my mother wasn't very keen to let me go this far away from home since it would mean that my regular education would suffer and she wouldn't see me for months at time; which would be very hard on both of us. I also had to promise her that I would keep up with my mundane school work before she accepted to let me go. So I decided to only take what I feel that I will need from the classes Hogwarts offer to fulfil my goals.

It was a rather hard sell, but my mother finally accepted to let me come here after learning and confirming that Hogwarts was an excellent school of Western Style Wizardry, where the Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Arithmancy courses were among the top ten internationally speaking.

Thirdly, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus err I means Professor Lupin, sorry; both told me that Professor Snape loathed my father and his friends with all his being because they personally made his school years here a living hell. They also added that he would be very likely to seek revenge for their antics on me since the rest are out of his grasp, what with having reach adulthood and/or living in another country. I also saw his venomous and hateful glares directed on me each time we were physically close enough to see each others. I have absolutely zero intention of antagonizing that man further than he already is.

In my humble opinion, It's a win-win situation for both of us. Professor Snape doesn't have to tolerate the constant presence and teach the child of his long dead "mortal enemy" and I don't get to be on the man's bad side more than I am already are simply because I'm James Potter's son. That's the reason why I'm not going in Potions class.

Fourthly, History of Magic is a veritable joke, sir. Professor Binns drone on and on about Goblin rebellions endlessly and he's only quoting the book. We learn absolutely nothing in his class. Add to the fact that almost no one stays awake in that class, I simply decided that my time would be much better spent elsewhere. I have no need for the knowledge of Goblin rebellions for my goals and if I really need the info for a test that I can't escape, I'll just read the book at the relevant chapters or just fail it if I can't be bothered to read about it. It's not like it's the end of the world.

Fifthly, for Herbology, I don't have anything against Professor Sprout. She looks like a very nice person and from what I've heard sge seems to really know her stuff. But there's nothing she could teach me that my mother didn't taught me already about regular and magical plants and fungi growing around the world. So I decided to give her class a miss also. I have no need of studying what I already know after all."

When he was a young child and he had just been adopted, Harry hadn't liked to be read muggle or even magical fairy tales, so in desperation to tire him enough to sleep a few hours so she could do the same, Yūko had started to read him books about plants. They also discovered later on that he had a very good memory, remembering much of what he was being told. Thus, his favourite excuse at the time for not doing his chores of "I forgot" became invalidated.

After taking a break to formulate in his mind what he wanted to tell his Professor, Harry took back the parole once ready

"Sixth, Astronomy is at night and as far as I'm concerned, night is for sleeping, not for going to class. I already have a hard time falling asleep as it is with the curfew/lights out being so bloody early, I won't mess with my sleep schedule even more only to go look at the stars with an outdated telescope and trying to make annotations on Stars Charts made of parchment with a pot of ink and a quill. If the class shifted to a day schedule, I'd be more likely to attend it; at least I would see better what I'm doing.

As for the detentions, well I haven't done anything I felt was wrong. Why would I go waste my time there otherwise? If I did do something wrong, like beat the snot out of that annoying Malfoy brat from Slytherin House for no reason other than he was getting on my nerves per example, I would own up to it and serve my due punishment unflinchingly. Otherwise, you really shouldn't count on me to show up to serve them."

Filius had to admit, if only in his mind, that he was very impressed with the boy's reasoning and also rather amused by his carefree attitude. The kid seemed to be a good mix of both his parents and he likely took some traits of his adoptive family too and then add his own personality to the mix, well...you get what he currently had in front of him. Harry's arguments were well thought off and also very logical. Too bad for the kid that the rules were set against him in this case and that as a teacher and more particularly as a Head of House; Filius was more or less duty bound to enforce them.

Flitwick was impressed despite himself with the Potter boy's drive though; no student with a Muggle background had ever managed to keep up with their Muggle schooling at the same time of their Magical education in all of his years as a teacher. Curious about those famous goals the kid kept hinting toward, he decided to take the bait so to speak and ask about it.

"I admit that I'm curious now, Mr. Potter. What are those goals you kept hinting about?"

Harry blinked owlishly, surprised that someone would ask him about that and then answered readily

"Oh, I'm only attending Hogwarts to learn about what is of interest and likely to be useful to me in the near future, nothing more and nothing less. It's also a life experience I can put on my application for Clock Tower, the Mage's Association Headquarters, where I intend to apply to attend after I took my OWLs. If I can't enter Clock Tower that early, I might stay here in Hogwarts until the end of Sixth year if I'm in the right mood.

My mother tutored me in Eastern Style Wizardry since I was around eight years old, so while my uncles could and have tutored me in many subjects for Western Style Wizardry so I could have the level of education necessary to enter here as a Third Year student, they felt that I should experience life in a magical castle, if only for a scholastic year or two."

Flitwick frowned in thought in light of the information he just received. Clock Tower? The Mage's Association? Where had he heard of those before? Then it came back to him. Magi. The boy sitting in front of him was initiated to Magecraft! Wizards and Magi usually didn't associate with each other's anymore than necessary due to their shared dislike of the others. It was even considered a social taboo in Magical Britain to learn and practice Magecraft.

Flitwick had no doubt that many open minded witches or wizards would look up what Magecraft was for curiosity's sake but he didn't know any one personally. But it wasn't his place to tell the boy which type of magic to study outside of school. So as long as their laws were respected, he would hold his tongue on the subject. Shaking his head, Filius brought the original subject back from where it had wandered

"You have rather interesting and very laudable goals Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid that you will have to put most of them on hold for at least a few years. You have very logical arguments I must admit, but the Hogwarts Charter, the Board of Hogwarts' Governors and the Department of Magical Education all require for a student to attend _**all**_ core classes up until their Sixth year, no exceptions made for any reason except declared blood feuds.

It means that you and Professor Snape will have to learn to tolerate each other's until the end of your Fifth Year at least, that you both like it or not. You have also accumulated a very high number of detentions and I have the regret of informing you that you will have to serve them all to the very last one. As for your Muggle schooling, I would seriously recommend you to drop it totally or at least to pick it back up only during the summer holidays when Magical school won't be in session. You will be very busy making up for lost time in your other classes after all."

The Charms Professor was expecting a halfhearted protest from the child and maybe negotiation attempts to keep his current arrangement. But what he wasn't expecting at all was a very Marauder like grin to appear on the boy's face without warning and his emerald green eyes shifting in an instant to a warm and playful black colour. Then a pulse of raw magic emanated from the pre-teen's body and Filius Flitwick knew no more.

Harry was feeling rather annoyed at his Head of House right now. While he understood that they were rules to follow, Harry had been raised to see the majority of rules as mere guidelines to help you navigate the situation. You also had to understand that for Harry, the words "Rules" and "Laws" were two very different concepts, again due to his upbringing. He always had been a trailblazer anyway. Who wanted to take the beaten path anyway when he wasn't in any hurry?

Contemplating how to get out of this mess, he was surprised by his ancestor's voice

" _Would you let me come to the forefront Harry? If I use my power, I can hypnotize him into letting you keeping your current arrangement and stop making a fuss."_

Harry was quick to answer Clow.

" _I don't mind Uncle, but what about the others teachers though? They're bound to get involved one way or another after a while."_

Clow had a solution ready for that scenario too.

" _You will only have to let me take the front seat when needed and I will hypnotise them into accepting your choices one after the others. If the Board of Governors and/or Officials from the Department of Magical Education come around to complain, I'll take care of it too, don't you worry. I'm not one to brag usually, but I doubt even Dumbledore and Voldemort could resist me. It's too bad that I was already dead around World War II. I fell asleep and woke up as a spirit at New Year's Eve, at the very dawn of the 20_ _th_ _century._

 _Not that I wished for two World Wars but I would have really liked to duel against Grindelwald. From what I heard over the years, he was very crafty and not always relying on brute force, torture and terror like Voldemort. Oh well, what's done is done. In case that the normal dose is not enough, I can always put more power behind the hypnosis. If there's one thing that we both have, it's power aplenty."_

Reassured, Harry permitted his ancestor to take control, thus his green eyes becoming a warm and mischievous black colour. Harry/Clow was rather quick to put into the educator's mind the notion that Harry was on an experimental program due to his previous education in both Wizardry styles, what with having grown up and schooled in Japan. If it worked well, the program could be offered to other students in time, since Harry was testing the prototype.

Clow/Harry also used his powers for a bit of mischief by transferring Harry's scheduled detentions to the already heavy workload of Luna's former tormentors and most grievous offenders among the rest of the House. Once everything was done, Harry's eyes became green again, signifying that Clow was no longer in control. The Charms Teacher came back to the waking world a few minutes later and there was the proof that the hypnotism had worked like a charm, since Harry had been dismissed after assuring his Head of House that he was acclimating rather well to the life in the castle.

In the following days, Harry/Clow would successfully repeat the procedure on every member of the staff that came to enquire about his continued absence in their classes, well except the ghostly Professor Binns; since said ghost didn't take attendance, but a free teacher would pass by once class was in session and take said attendance for their paperwork. Clow wasn't even sure if you actually could hypnotize a ghost and Harry wasn't curious enough to test it.

Remus was in Harry's corner anyway, so he was told the cover story Clow and Harry came up with so he could avoid squealing the truth by accident. Not that Harry had to fear for that, Remus was a former Marauder; he knew when to keep his mouth shut when confronted by the authority over something you really don't want them to know.

Now that he had already established a good routine between his western, eastern and mundane studies, Harry decided that it was time to explore the castle more. To date, he had only explored the important locations, like the Kitchens, The Great Hall, the Owlery and other class rooms. Clow had finally come clean with him, telling about the visions he had had about his descendant since a few months before that fateful Halloween 1981. Harry was the first in so many generations who could find the entrance to Camelot and awaken her.

After King Arthur's fall, his Kingdom fell in chaos and darkness, what with the Saxons' invasion and the Knights of the Round Table fighting each others. Merlin and Morgan were locked in deadly combat of ideals and Magics, but the Lady of the Lake, Viviane, after taking the agonizing King Arthur and the Holy Sword Excalibur back to the isle of Avalon, was now free to act. With the High King's "death", every piece of the Kingdom would be up for grab by every noble with a smidgen of power.

As devastating as it was for the populace at the time, it was the perfect cover needed to seal away Camelot until the once and future King's return. Nobody truly knows how she went about it, but one day the castle and the town near it were gone. Vanished into thin air! Since the villagers had already deserted the place when the fight between Morgan and Merlin became more than words, nobody was left to be expelled/relocated. Once done, Viviane locked Avalon out of reality, into the Mists, waiting for the right person to open up once again.

As a Fae/ Minor Celtic Goddess, she was Immortal, thus she had all the time in the world after all. With Arthur's (Arturia) spirit gone to the Throne of Heroes due to his/her contract as a Heroic Spirit, Viviane put his/her dying body in stasis and would use the following centuries to slowly heal the King of Knights, knowing that one day, he/she would return.

Centuries later, the four greatest Wizards of the Age wished to open a school to teach to their race's children their crafts. They found the perfect spot far in the Highlands of what would be one day known as Scotland. But while the spirit and magic of Camelot was protected, the outer shell of the castle was not. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff built Hogwarts Castle upon the ruins of what was once Camelot.

Not that they knew that until Godric Gryffindor somehow stumbled upon the stone in which Caliburn, the Sword that Choose was once embedded, resting deep in what would be later called the Forbidden Forest. After that discovery, Viviane used the water of the nearby Loch to appear to the Founders to explain exactly what exactly Hogwarts was now protecting even if the Castle was meant to be a school. The rest was, as they said, history.

Harry was effectively flabbergasted by the impromptu history lesson. Clow had had visions that he, Harry, would be the one to rediscover and awaken Camelot from its millennia slumber, and then when he had proved his mettle by awaking the Mythic Castle, he could unlock Avalon? (More precisely, it would serve as a signal for the Lady Viviane to shift back the isle and its last sanctuary to the old Celt Gods into an accessible reality, but better not sweat the small details right?)

Well, he could now understand why his tenant was so mysterious about the things that awaited him at Hogwarts. Now, he knew that logically, he should explore the lower levels of the school in search of a secret passage leading to the legend sleeping beneath since Hogwarts was built upon Camelot's ruins. But this was not a regular castle; it was a magical one, where a thousand years of immature magic users had graced these halls and now the castle was also sitting on a few lay lines.

Hogwarts was also somewhat sentient, what with the stairs moving on their own and the corridors shifting on various days. So logic would not be his ultimate tool on this adventure.

Harry answered his ancestor in his mind, while his body was eating his supper with his Housemates at his House Table in auto-pilot.

" _Well, at least I know why you were so annoying each time we spoke of this place."_

Clow's answer was quick to come

" _Hey! I'm a couple of hundred year's old, kiddo! Living such a long life becomes quite boring after a while, so I had to find things to keep myself occupied and entertained. Being a Gadfly or a "Troll" as the young'uns says these days, is exactly what the doctor ordered! Face facts, without my experience in mischief you would have been overwhelmed and ultimately defeated in the last Prank War at home!"_

He finished a teensy bit offended.

Harry was quick to apologize since Clow had a point and took the conversation back where he wanted

" _Do you have any idea on how to find the way to Camelot?"_

Clow was silent a moment, likely thinking and then answered

" _No, I'm sorry but my visions hadn't showed me_ _how_ _you accomplished the feat. They just showed me that you were the only one capable of unlocking it and access it since it was sealed away by the Lady of the Lake many centuries ago. Give me some time; I'll try to find something for you to work with. In the meantime, you can continue your exploring of the castle. Maybe Hogwarts itself will help you? You never know after all."_

Harry acquiesced mentally and when he felt Clow leave the forefront of his mind, he could now focus on what was going on around him. Most people on the Ravenclaw table where still trying to make themselves look as small as possible, it was mostly because that even with the efforts of everyone, they still were in the negative for the House Points. Gryffindor were loud and exuberant, as always, what with the Weasley Twins holding court in their corner. Hufflepuff was animated, but not as loud as the Gryffindors. Slytherin was calm and collected, acting with decorum and grace.

Those were definitely Scions from the Old Families. Done with eating and in the mood to get some exercise, he left the Great Hall after asking if Luna wanted to go for a walk around the Castle before curfew. No, it was not a roundabout way to court her. While Harry knew that Luna was a girl (His friend was often prompt to jump on his back when she was in a playing mood, thus pressing her developing assets on him.) he was not interested in her _that_ way. She was a great and funny friend, but there was nothing romantic between them. For now that is. To be honest, Harry felt he wasn't ready to start dating just yet.

Deciding to explore the Dungeons and other lower levels, the two Ravenclaws went down a few set of stairs before Harry had an idea to make the walk more interesting. He turned toward the younger girl and asked

"Do you want a ride on my back? That way I can go faster and it will be more entertaining."

Not waiting for her answer, he assumed his Animagus form. His form was of a Grey Wolf. While the species was called "Grey Wolf", Harry's fur was a midnight black colour with a few splotches a white on his torso and neck. His eyes were still the same piercing emerald green though. He was also quite tall for his age, since he was already at seventy five centimetres high at the shoulder! Needless to say, Luna's reaction didn't make itself wait. She managed to restrain the decibels level of her squeal to not hurt his sensitive ears and was quick to hug him around his neck, burrowing her face into his fur.

Feeling mischievous, Harry sneaked in a lick from her chin up to her forehead when she was distracted, making her splutter and spit the drool from her mouth. Harry gave her a very doggy grin while she tried to be offended; while her words had a bit of heat behind them, her smile said otherwise

"You're lucky that you're cute or I would have changed you into a fur coat for that stunt you mutt!"

Hinting at what he wanted, he lowered himself just enough for the young girl to hop on his back. Generally, such a thing would be impossible. A human was way too heavy to ride a wolf like a horse, but here, magic was one of the greatest equalizer. Harry was a Wizard who had borrowed the form of a wolf, thus his power flowing through his veins made him somewhat sturdier than a mundane wolf and the result was that he was able to run around with someone on his back, so long as it was a child or a young teen.

Even magical reinforcement had its limits. For some reason, Harry was able to use a bit of magic in his Animagus form, but outside of Reinforcement, Magecraft was entirely out of his grasp in this form. So after some good natural grumbling about disrespectful fur balls and cheeky walking carpets, Luna had managed to climb on the black wolf's back and with a yip and a squeal of joy from Harry and Luna respectively, they were gone from their previous spot.

They were running fast, so fast that anybody who would be likely to see them would only see a bolt of yellow and black. Each time Harry went for a sprint, he would let out a short bark and Luna would let out a squeal of joy. But something happened to cut short the enjoyment of the evening. Both wolf and girl had stumbled upon a quintet of Third Year Slytherins since they looked about Harry's age. Since the meal was not over when they left, Harry and Luna could assume that they had left their table earlier than the rest of their House.

The color of their ties and the badge on their uniforms was a given, but they were rather far from the entrance of the Slytherin Dorms. Curious but cautious, both wolf and lass on his back stayed back in the shadows and watched what was going on. Three boys were trying to either pressure or impress the two girls and seeing the twitching smile of the brunette and the visible roll of the eyes from the blonde, it wasn't very successful if it was the latter.

Of course, the two bigger ones were about as dumb as rocks but the smaller one, that Malfoy kid who made a bad redo of the famous James Bond's introduction, had some brains since he clearly saw that the girls were not impressed. Harry was about to come out of his hiding place just to gave the boys a good scare for the simple fun of it when the situation resolved itself. Clearly the girls didn't need a hero or a saviour right now.

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a very good week. First of all, his father had cut his funding citing that Draco should learn to recruit followers and allies by his own merit, so he couldn't pay the rest of the House to follow him like the two previous years. He learned it the hard way when he went to antagonize the Blood Traitor Ron Weasley. The rest of Slytherin House left him to the Lions' mercy, with only Crabbe and Goyle as backup. Needless to say, they had to drag themselves to the infirmary after the Weasley Twins were done with them.

Secondly, his plan to win Potter's support had backfired in his face. The Half Blood had obviously being raised outside of the United Kingdom and not knowing of his heritage, Draco could teach it to him in exchange of his support in his future endeavours and obedience, as it was proper for their stations in life. A Half-Blood was inferior to a Pureblood after all. But no, the filthy Half-Blood had the sheer gall to laugh in his face the second he introduced himself with all the flair of his superior heritage and to refuse his generous offer!

Then he was dismissed like he was a vulgar commoner! To add insult to injury, the last Potter had the gall to use his filthy foreign magic to teleport to another part of the castle to not have to deal with him!

Lastly, he had tried to make understand to Heiress Greengrass that she should be honoured to be courted by the purest of pureblood like him. He was in a mood for a prettier arm candy than Pansy, but no, the Irish girl had the gall to refuse him again and again, even in front of her half blooded twit hanger-on Davis! It was too much for him. But even if he had wanted to curse both of them, they proved that they were more dangerous than him and his bodyguards by disarming the three of them in a flash since by the time that all three boys were about to cast, both girls had already drawn their wands and cast three disarming jinxes! In the back of his mind, Draco told himself

" _I knew I should have_ _practised_ _my duelling skills…"_

Draco had been rather skilled when he was learning the inns and outs of Duelling during the previous summers, but he had gotten out of practice since he had been so busy securing his Rule over Slytherin House with his allowance and showing the Mudbloods and other various riffraff's their rightful places. Hence Draco's lack of training resulted in his humiliating loss and his even quicker retreat with the well known empty threat, after his bodyguards and him had taken back their wands

"Wait until my father hears about this!"

Tracey could no longer contain herself once the prat was gone with his tail between his legs, his two thugs following him and after a quick laugh, she said to her friend

"What an idiot! Geez, you told him already three times you weren't interested and he still hasn't gotten the hint?"

Daphne let out a loud breath with pursed lips, having for effect to send flying a few loose hairs. She too, was getting tired of the Malfoy Heir's attentions. Yes, she was one of the first girls in her year to have gotten breasts and shapely hips, but it didn't mean that she was interested in letting boys have their ways with her new assets. They then both tensed again when they heard another voice, but calmed a bit at the feminine tone

"Draco must be infested with Wrackspurts. He still thinks everything revolve around him. Somebody should really tell him that he's not the centre of the universe before someone not as nice as us hurt him badly to make him understand."

Both Slytherins girls saw something they wouldn't have thought possible if it wasn't right there in front of their eyes. A female Ravenclaw underclassman, sitting on the back of a very big midnight black wolf who was watching everything in what looked like a serene manner and talking about Malfoy's attitude in a soft voice like it was about the weather. It was Tracey who resumed the situation nicely.

"What the fuck?!"

Both Daphne and Luna said in one voice to her

" **Language!"**

They were answered by the sounds of an amused bark coming from the wolf and the target of the reprimand's loud groaning. Life sure loved throwing them curve balls these days no?


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Heaven's Feel**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author's Notes:** _Well, I am in the mood to work on this one for now. I thought about pacing things a bit, but I really want to go to Camelot's discovery and awakening, so I'll write a little time skip. I have to also admit that I don't remember the subjects learned in every Third Year Courses. It's been years since I last read the books and saw the movies. So I hope you can forgive me for skipping much of the classroom time. Once again, you are bound to see a Harry who doesn't care overly much about the school rules if they are hindering him and he is not above using his powers to help his friends bypass the stuffy teachers either._

 _Remember folks, this boy has been raised by the Marauders to stand for his own beliefs and refuse to let himself be taken advantage of. Add to that the mischief of Clow Reed to his own natural one and you have a very interesting individual. Now let's see about the stats shall we? We have_ _ **98**_ _Reviews,_ _ **777**_ _Followers,_ _ **666**_ _Favourites,_ _ **24**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **34 048**_ _views. Thank you so much everyone for your much appreciated support. Now, let's start this show!_

 **Last Edit: May 22, 2017.**

Harry, still in his wolf animagus form and Luna decided to follow Tracey and Daphne. Walking further away from the spot where the girls had been accosted by the Malfoy heir and his sidekicks. Following the girls around was a given since Harry and Luna had nothing else better to do with their time at the moment. While Tracey was rolling with it so to speak and was even scratching the wolf's ears once he had proven himself tame all the while conversing with Luna; Daphne was more reserved and was observing how the beast was behaving attentively by the corner of her eyes.

How that little Second Year Ravenclaw had managed to tame, bring in and keep such a large specimen of Gray Wolf, inside the castle without the Staff noticing anything wrong? She knew that the adults were overwhelmed population wise by students, what with having around fifteen adults for a few hundred kids, but to not see an animal that big was ridiculous and also very sloppy of their parts. Then an epiphany hit her. What if the wolf was not in fact truly a wolf? Thinking about it, she never heard anywhere or read in any books that a wolf or any canine species could have green eyes. She knew that some breed of Huskies and Alaskans could have blue eyes, but green? No, something was rather fishy here.

Then Daphne felt the need to hit her face with a palm after getting another epiphany. She restrained herself, of course, but the solution was evident now! Whoever it was, the wolf was in fact an Animagus! And by the ease by which he was moving and acting, she could deduce that he had been one from quite some time to have mastered his form. Daphne kept her silence for a while longer, keeping an ear on the discussion between the other two girls. From what she could hear, Tracey was asking more details about the utter disgrace that recently befell Ravenclaw House. Interested, she thus paid attention

"You have to be kidding me! Come on, admit it, you're taking the Mickey out of me! No one is that powerful at our age!"

Luna answered Tracey with a serene voice

"I kid you not, Tracey. Harry was so mad at my tormentors that his magic came alive and it then threw Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, two Fourth Year girls, at the other end of the Common Room and he barely paid attention to where they would be landing while he was ripping everybody else a new one all the while defending my honour. It was quite the spectacle."

Tracey was lost for words for a little bit, then came around and asked with a bit of mirth in her voice

"So, have you decided to make him your boyfriend yet? I know we are a bit young for that, but you could always train him to your expectations for when we're not so young anymore."

At hearing that, Daphne snickered a little. While she was the most physically developed of the duo, Tracey was the one with the older mind concerning the opposite sex. She was of the opinion that to have a good boyfriend, that you had to catch him young enough so you could mould him to your liking and take all the time needed to do a good job. Of course for now it was all talk, Slytherin House in general didn't really encourage you to look for friends and partners outside the House and both of them found most of the boys in their House and Year rather lacking or too immature still. Luna answer floored everyone though

"Oh, while I might have liked it, Harry is not destined for me alone. Someone else is waiting for him first and he is also waiting for her even if they both don't know it yet. He is my dearest friend now and always will be, no matter what."

Then she added almost absently with a tilt of her head

"I wouldn't say no for at least a few good hard shags with him in a year or two though. Maybe it will be something more? Who know really? He _is_ getting rather yummy already and I _really_ like his muscles. Maybe we will become friends with benefits? I don't really know yet. It will all depend if his destined partner will be willing to share him with other girls."

Even Tracey had to stop and stare at Luna at that one. It was far more detailed than anything she ever spouted. While nobody knew why Luna could talk about things like that at her rather young age and not be embarrassed at all while talking about the subject in public; the girl had to be explained _**everything**_ after she came back earlier than scheduled from a play date with Ginny Weasley. You see, while Pandora Lovegood was in a sense, now dead, she was something or rather _somebody_ else. Pandora had been in fact Lady Vivian, the Lady of the Lake's, mortal disguise among the Magical communities.

While Pandora had officially "died" due to an experiment gone very wrong, Vivian was still very much alive, kicking and head over heel in love with Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father. Little Luna had surprised them both totally naked and going at it with great enthusiasm on the kitchen table. Talk about awkward… *snickers.* the good news in all that was the fact that now Luna was a big sister! She had a little brother! Of course, he was living with her mother in Avalon for now, but pretty soon it would change. She would be able to see little Ewan way more often!

So little Luna was given " _ **The Sex Talk**_ " at ten years old and her mother had explained that she, Luna, would likely be her successor as the next Lady of the Lake if it was what she wanted. Luna and Ewan Lovegood were in fact born half Fae. To keep their covers intact, Xeno was putting much more emphasis on his eccentricities so only his most trusted friends would stay around and her mother, Pandora or Vivian (They are the same person basically), could not live with them as a family could full time.

Not until the one destined to awaken Camelot Castle appears at Hogwarts and brings forth the beginning stages for the return of the Ancient Magics on fair Albion's shores. Before Camelot's awakening, it was too risky and Pandora/Vivian hadn't in her heart the courage to risk her daughter's life. Many people in high places didn't want the Old Magics to return, since they weren't as controllable as what was a standard these days. They were not the type of people who would blink at silencing permanently someone standing in their ways if they could get away with it.

When Camelot and Avalon would be fully awake once more, Vivian/Pandora could then bring her family with her. When it was all said and done, nothing could be done to put the Ancient Magics asleep again, at least by mortal hands.

Back to the situation at hand, both Tracey and Daphne were beginning to blush heavily at Luna's insinuations. They weren't used to her bluntness yet and had even less expected her to talk about her hypothetical future plans! Now, even Tracey had remarked that the wolf was looking at Luna strangely. His expression was for too human to be a real animal! Tracey had recovered first since she had three older brothers who were not shy to talk about theirs escapades with willing girls even when she was within hearing range.

"Wow Luna, you are a really blunt person. Hey! Wait a sec! A real wolf wouldn't make faces like that! That's an Animagus!"

She finished with a pointed finger at the wolf.

Daphne was the first to answer with a roll of her lovely forest green eyes

"Well, duh! I mean, even Filch would have remarked that a wolf was wandering around the castle after a while if he really was a pet! And he would have at least killed Mrs. Norris by now. Try to think before opening your mouth, Trace."

Tracey's answer to Daphne's chiding was only a childish grimace with her tongue. Harry's answer was the same prank he did to Luna after transforming; a big and very sloppy lick from her chin up to her forehead. While Tracey was now cursing, sputtering and gagging, Luna and Daphne were giggling and Harry had a canine grin on his face. But all good things had an end, curfew was fast approaching and after escorting Tracey and Daphne to their Common Room, Luna and Harry, the former still on the latter's back since he was still a wolf, dashed on a hidden spiralling staircase behind a false wall once they were back on the ground floor.

It was a shortcut passing from the ground floor all the way up to the seventh floor. It was also more discreet than the Grand Staircase, so they could stop at the door opening to the seventh floor where Harry could take back his human appearance. No need to advertise to the whole House that he was an Animagus. Contrary to his father and honorary uncles before him, Harry's form was actually registered; in Japan. While it hadn't been needed yet, his mother hadn't let him leave for the U.K all alone without a magical I.D giving him Diplomatic Immunity, just in case someone high placed in the local magical government tried to make his life harder than necessary.

His family was nothing if not cautious. Having two Marauders to help raise him had given him the necessary flair to take advantage of the flaws found within the rules. Once arrived at the right door, Luna climbed down from Harry's back and once she was safely on the ground, he stretched and took back his human form. Gentleman, he opened the door for his female companion and pleased, she did take the invitation. They managed to enter their Common Room with two minutes left before curfew. By an unspoken common decision, Luna's future possible plans concerning Harry were left unspoken.

He wasn't really sure what to think about that. While he knew he liked girls, he wasn't sure what to do with them yet. But he wasn't in any hurry; he was still growing up after all.

Harry's search of the door to Camelot was entirely unfruitful until Halloween. That night, instead of attending the Feast, he was not in the mood to celebrate the day where his parents lost their lives, he decided to do something, that in hindsight, he should have done way earlier. He would find an out of the way corner and try to communicate with Hogwarts. Maybe the castle would give him a tip? Because right now; even Clow Reed's spirit inside Harry's mind was completely stumped. And it took a lot to do that to the most powerful Sorcerer of the Modern Era.

And thus we are now finding the young teen in a deserted set of rooms on the third floor on the left side of the castle after looking for a nice and quiet place where to meditate in peace. From what he had heard from the Hogwarts' Rumour Mill, two years ago there was supposedly a Cerberus and a Wizarding obstacle course protecting the Philosopher's Stone of all things! Harry wasn't certain if he truly believed that, but he had no intention of going on an information hunt for The Alchemist's Greatest Creation. Nicolas Flamel was old when Clow Reed was born; Harry had absolutely _**no intention**_ of going to his death on a fool's errand. His mother had said a few times that immortality was overrated anyway and he believed her.

Sitting on the ground, he crossed his legs and put his palms on his thighs. Closing his eyes, he took a big breath and then let it loose slowly. The Potter Scion repeated the exercise a few times before he carefully let loose the restrains he had on his power. This time it was not a torrent of lookalike magical flames but more of an intense glowing green aura that was seen around his whole body. Hosting Clow Reed's spirit in him at such a young age had for side effect to have all but shattered the regular limiters a magical body normally possess.

While it would have been a very dangerous situation for Harry if the situation had not been correctly and carefully managed and monitored by his mother; on the other hand though, leaving the Horcrux in place would have done more harm than good to him in the long term. It was the equivalent of a leach; it would have leached his magical potential and his intelligence for survival and likely entrenched itself so deep in him it would have taken extreme measures to get rid of.

Letting his mind commune with the castle's sentience, he then waited for a sign. He had explored Hogwarts Castle from top to bottom and hadn't found any clues or secret passages that could lead him to Camelot. Hell, he had even found the Weasley Twins' "office" and had borrowed, with their permission of course, the Marauder's Map for a week-end in exchange for two vials of the Animagus revealing potion (You weren't a "real" Marauder without an animal form after all.) and he still hadn't found anything new!

Communing with the Castle's conscience was his second to last move. If it didn't work, he decided right here and then that he would sneak into the Headmaster's Office at the first occasion and have a private talk with the Sorting Hat. Maybe the artifact of the Founders would have some clues? And if talking with the Hat didn't give him any results, well Camelot and Avalon would just have to stay asleep or find someone else to do the Kami damned job. That search was putting a serious strain on his carefully crafted study schedule and if he wanted to attain his goals before he was old and grey, he couldn't afford too many distractions. If only he had access to Clow's Greatest work…

Harry didn't know how long he stayed like that. Meditation was good to lose the track of time, but he was getting very fed up. Just as he was about to give it up as a bad job, something _**finally**_ happened! It felt like somebody had just poked him hard on the back of the head with the simple intent to distract him. Harry was about to snap angrily at the act. Pokes like that were one of Sirius' weapons when he was feeling particularly annoying and the young man was often the victim of it, much to his consternation.

What cooled his rising anger were the stark realizations that his father figure was not around to annoy him and that it had been done on the Mental Plane. Concentrating on the mental poke, he then received an image of a particular corridor not too far away from Gryffindor Tower, on the left side of the castle on the seventh floor. The most remarkable landmark was a tapestry of some nutcase wizard trying to teach ballet to trolls. He had seen the place once or twice when he was passing near, but otherwise, there was nothing of interest there.

Not even a single broom cupboard to booby trap to prank couples composed of older students! He was then surprised when he was given the instructions on how to access the hidden room that was opposite the tapestry and its name. The Room of Requirements was the passageway to Camelot! Well, now he knew how to find the passage to the mythical slumbering castle, but how was he supposed to awake it?

It seems that Hogwarts was done giving him instructions though, since the Castle's presence slipped away, no matter how hard he tried to keep it near. Knowing when to admit defeat, the young teen slowly came out of his meditative state and took his time standing up, moving his limbs to help restoring his blood flow since some felt a bit numb. When he felt normal again, Harry decided to take a shortcut to his destination. At his command, his Magic Circle flared alive and with an application of his will, he was gone.

While short distance teleportation didn't require much charging time, it was the opposite when it came for long distance travel. The lines had to be formed slowly but surely and the circle had to be at his maximum glow before letting it do its job. It was a good thing that whoever was inside the circle was entirely invulnerable to outside attacks but it was the same for those inside. They couldn't interact other than verbally with those outside the circle as long as it was active. Once he was arrived on the right corridor, just in front of the tapestry, Harry immediately did as instructed. Pacing back and forth in front of the blank wall three times while thinking exclusively

" _I wish to find the way to Camelot. I wish to find the way to Camelot. I wish to find the way to Camelot._ "

After his third passage, a door appeared. The door was made in oak and there was an artistic carving of a western red dragon into the wood while the knob was a nice bronze colour. Excited, the young boy dashed toward the door, opened it and then closed it behind him. Once he was inside, he saw a long spiralling staircase going down into the bowels of the castle. Grumbling under his breath about how come a secret passage going to the foundations of the castle was starting from the seventh floor instead of the ground floor or the dungeons, he shifted into a wolf with an ease that was always baffling his family and started to trot down.

When Harry was a dozen steps away from the door, it disappeared like it had never been there. Even as a wolf, it took close to fifteen minutes to get all the way down. He really didn't want to know how much time it would have taken as a human. Next time, he would definitely teleport directly down there. Apparition and Magic Circle Travelling shared that trait in common, the need to visualize where you are going in great details. He wasn't sure if the wards of Hogwarts were going all the way down there though. He decided to stay as a wolf since he was rather comfortable and it was definitely chillier down here than upstairs.

Harry really should have brought a cloak or a coat with him. Oh well, hindsight is twenty/twenty. He padded along a vast corridor and the stone work was definitely different than the one done in Hogwarts. First of all it was older and the magic in the air smelt very different too. He was forced to take back his human form when he came across a set of really big wooden double doors with very old brass circle like handles at the general height of an adult. When he tried to open them manually, they didn't move an iota. They had not been made with children in mind, that's for sure.

Harry was about to blast them out of their hinges, when a sudden pressure made itself known. Whatever it was, it seemed quite against his idea of just blasting the big ass doors out of the way. Pouting a bit but deciding to try something else, he tried the unlocking spell.

"Alohomora."

The doors then unlocked themselves and opened with a somewhat ominous creak, but Harry knew no one had been down there in centuries. He wasn't even certain if the ghosts could come down here. Not that he could summon or command them. The Grey Lady was rather aloof, but she tended to smile more in his presence. Maybe it was because she had found memories of his father or his mother? Frankly he didn't know and wasn't certain to care. Once he could enter through the doors, what he discovered left him floored.

He was in a hall, but not any regular one. There, at the centre, stood a big wooden round table with a light blue and silver mosaic engraved on it. It was three circles entwined that also created three ovals like zones where the circles merged together. _(See Camelot's symbol from the animation movie "Quest for Camelot".)_ That was the Legendary Round Table! He was sure of it! There were even thirteen high back chairs with sheaths hanging from said back for the thirteen Knights' swords! Everything was still looking pristine even after more than a thousand years! Now that he was here, what was the next step?

Then suddenly, a woman appeared before him from nowhere! No Magic Transportation Circle, no telltale sound of Apparition, no shows of lights, nothing! A second he was alone and now, a pretty woman in her thirties, tall and willowy with long blonde hair and silvery blue eyes was fixing him with an unreadable look that was frankly creeping him out.

Quite started, Harry immediately jumped back, took a Martial Art defence stance and immediately flared his Circuits to life to augment his body all the while gathering his already considerable power for a fight. When his green eyes started to glow ominously and his aura started to become visible and flame like, the unknown woman let a small amused smile pass on her lips and she, for lack of better words, just _glided_ towards him. It was then that he remarked that she wasn't dressed as a Witch but in rather fashionable mundane blue jeans, black nondescript sneakers and a nice white blouse.

When she went to touch him, something, maybe his instinct? He wasn't really certain; forced him to jump away and immediately assumed his wolf form. As soon as Harry finished the transformation, he was now snarling menacingly, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth and he was crouched to the ground, ready to jump on his foe and rip out her throat. Then the strange woman stopped and in a voice that was somehow familiar to him, said after a bell like laugh enhanced with an honest smile

"Oh my! Aren't you the precocious young Wizard! A fully realized Animagus at your age! Will wonders never cease! Your father and his friends only managed that when they were fifteen! And you are such a beautiful specimen of wolf!"

When she realized that he didn't stop snarling at her and was in fact just about to pounce if she were to take one more step in his direction, she then said to him with a voice full of command that he couldn't even hope to disobey

"Oh, **stop** that will you? You are starting to annoy me."

Wolf Harry automatically stopped growling, but he still stayed on guard, his fight or flight instincts were now going haywire.

The woman just sighted and said something under her breath about rude children and mule headed male Potters before she kept ordering him somewhat tiredly

"You **will** change back and you will **stop** trying to fight me, physically **and** magically. You are a few thousand years too young, _**Pup**_ , to be able to even think of harming me."

Harry did try to fight the commands; he really did with all his considerable mental might if only because she called him "Pup" on a patronizing tone of voice, but it was of no use. His body had betrayed him and after a few seconds needed to reverse the transformation safely, he was now human once again. The kid was starting to panic for real now and it showed on his face. The magic he had had amassed from his core for a fight had been sent back to dormancy just like the Prana that was flowing until now in his Circuits!

He was just about to call for his Magic Circle to get the hell out of here like Clow was currently screaming at him to do, before she was once again right in front of him! He hadn't even seen her move! He just had the time to hear her mutter about rule breaking and disobeying children before she slapped her now open and glowing right palm on his stomach, somehow managing to seal his magic away and thus cutting his connection to his ancestor! What she did was supposed to be impossible! No binds had worked on him since his ninth birthday no matter their strength! But he couldn't break it!

That woman had shut down all his options in not even a minute! Now extremely terrified for his life, Harry did the only thing left he could do. He called for his mother with all his mental and physical might.

" **MOMMY! HELP ME!** "

The blonde woman, now rather tired that the meeting she had envisioned wasn't going on at all as she had planned, was about to try and reason with him when another Magical Circle flared to life just to the left of the young teen. The unknown blonde Magus frowned. How had he managed to call someone? She had sealed away all of his mortal magic with the help of her divine one and also took care of shutting down the bond to his meddlesome ancestor's spirit, Clow Reed. As far as she knew, the child in front of her was the very last Potter alive in Great Britain.

Lily and James were dead and no magic could truly bring back people from the dead. Well, in fact there were one or two possible exceptions without resorting to Necromancy, but the Potters fitted in neither of them. The Killing Curse will do that to you and a Love based sacrificial protection ritual too.

Then blonde westerner traits and silvery blue eyes were met with very long black hair, Asiatic traits and very very pissed ruby red eyes. Yūko didn't even try to find insomuch what was going on when she was out of her Magic Circle. She had received her son's distress call from afar and she would protect him with all her considerable might! Thus, with a powerful and potent blast of space-time magic, she catapulted the blonde Magus to the other side of the hall, not caring if her foe survived or not the experience of being acquainted with a wall made of stone bricks.

Cautious not so much by nature but by ingrained habit, Yūko erected a very powerful barrier on her side of the hall and swooped toward her son, inspecting him for any visible wounds. When she found none, she allowed him to explain what was going on after pressing him against her bosom and kissing his forehead. By the Gods, she was just now realizing how much she had missed him!

"She just appeared from nowhere, mom! No Magic Transport Circle, no telltale sound of Apparition, no magical kaleidoscopic lights, nothing! She was setting my instincts in overdrive just by being there! And she also managed to override my control over my body and magic with ease! I was about to get the hell out of here, but she managed to get into my guard in a blink of eye and somehow seal away my powers! I can't even talk to Uncle Clow right now! I don't understand how she could do it, no bonds on my magical core, no matter their strengths, lasted more than a few minutes since I was nine! "

He finished, still somewhat panicked but now starting to feel a bit better now that his mother was here to protect him from the unknown Magus.

Yūko was also starting to freak out a bit after hearing her son's explanations. No normal Magus or Wizard/Witch could do things like that. Either they were facing a magical demigod daughter of Aphrodite with charmspeak, a daughter of a magic oriented Goddess from any still active pantheons or something else that was entirely unknown. Just as she was about to speak to try and reassure her son, Yūko's barrier was instantly shattered by a single punch of the unknown blonde Magus!

And boy, did she was looking pissed even if she didn't look too much worse for wear other than her clothes being a bit torn up! Her silvery blue eyes were glowing ominously and her long blonde hair was moving from an unseen wind. She then said with a booming voice

"Enough is enough! I tried to be nice, but nobody is willing to listen! I have to admit, that hit smarted a bit but you will have to do way much better than that if you want to get in a toss with me, Space-Time Witch! "

Yūko then did the smartest thing she could do in this situation. Harry needed to be protected and she couldn't fight such a powerful foe and guard him from any potential harm at the same time. With her son in her arms, she willed her Magic Transport Circle to spring alive before doing anything else. Now protected from anything short of a full Godly Smiting, she could start to bring light to this affair.

"You seem to know me, you obviously know my son but we both don't know who you are. You appeared here, without any warning and set every alarm in my boy's mind. You approached him without introducing yourself first and then when he tried to fight you off and then flee when you forced him to stand down, you seal away his powers? You did all of this without one single explanation? No, we are not willing to listen to you! You will tell me how to undo the bindings you put on my son or I will banish you forever to another universe! "

Yūko Ichihara was mad. No, mad didn't cut it. She was livid. You did _not_ fuck with her family! To prove that she was not bluffing, the Space-Time Witch opened a shimmering portal a few centimetres away from her foe. And Yūko was feeling vindictive enough to open a one way doorway leading to a universe where magic didn't exist at all!

The still unnamed blonde Magus sighed tiredly, but when she saw that the Space-Time Witch was very serious in her threats, she jumped away from the freshly opened portal like she was scalded by hot water! Her eyes started to glow even more for a moment, but her common sense finally decided to kick in, making her stand down. She really went at it the wrong way. Damn, now she had to eat some humble pie! And she hated that meal!

"Your… son? Is paranoid, Miss Ichihara. I had absolutely no intention of harming him. On the contrary, I wanted to congratulate him for finally discovering the true path leading from Hogwarts Castle to Camelot Castle. How was I supposed to know that he could feel my power even if I was suppressing it? Anyway, now that I have your attention, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Lady Vivian and I am the Lady of the Lake. I am an immortal Fae but the young man would likely recognize me better by my other name, which is Pandora Lovegood."

Harry, despite him, let out a gasp and said out loud

"So that's why you look so much like Luna! You're her mom! But, weren't you supposed to be dead? She told me you died when she was around nine."

Before Vivian/Pandora could answer, Yūko bopped her boy on the head just hard enough to chastise him properly and then decided to also scold him verbally

"Harry Potter! Don't be rude like that! I did not raise you as a gormless ruffian, young man!"

Harry had of course cried out in pain a bit from the hit, but had recovered fast enough while glaring balefully at his mother. Of course, Yūko ignored the glare with practised skill. She was a mother now; she had to learn the skill. But how come the Lady of the Lake was also his best friend's mom? The Lady was supposed to be like, ultra old, even older than his mom, Uncle Clow and Old Man Dumbledore combined! Maybe she was even as old as the Super Vampire Zelretch! And right now, Luna's mom didn't look one day past thirty years old!

Having now back the attentions of her guests, Vivian/Pandora said after a quick laugh

"Yes, I am indeed Luna's mother. As for why I'm alive? Mark Twain said it best. "The report of my death was an exaggeration". In resume, Pandora Lovegood was my cover in the Wizarding World. I won't bore you with all the details but in working to bring back the old magics to good old Albion's shores, my husband and I attired the wrong kind of attention from the wrong type of person. Not everyone wish to see the old magics return. There is more to my "fatal accident" but you are too young to learn of it. So basically, we got smarter and played safer for Luna's sake. "

Yūko understood better what was going on, but she hadn't received the answers to what she really wanted. She was quick to point it to the Fae though.

"I am all for the old magics' return, but that doesn't explain why you had to involve my son in your schemes. If Camelot could be accessed from Hogwarts, you should have opened the path yourself or have at least an adult do it. Now, unseal my son's magic or please tell me how to do it myself."

Vivian pinched her nose in irritation. Things were really not progressing as expected. She should have realized that the boy would have responsible parental influences. When she had her vision, it had showed her a version of the child growing up neglected and isolated at the hands of close minded Muggles. But Fate or maybe Free Will threw a monkey wrench into the mix and everything was shot to hell! Deciding to put her cards on the table, Pandora answered

"Nobody but Harry James Potter could do what is needed. Centuries ago, I had a vision. It was a vision of a young man with black hair and green eyes, already touched by Fate. The boy would be the one chosen to awaken the King of Knights' Keep. While I could have guided anybody else to this place, no one else could have awakened Camelot once more and kick started the return of the old magics that went dormant when the Once and Future King was brought to Avalon.

Of course, the vision showed me a version of the child who had grown up with his biological mother's sister. Not having any other info, I based my act on how that version would have reacted. Frankly, while he had the potential for greatness, he was not as powerful or as sensitive magically in that timeline as he is right now. And to unseal his magic, I'm afraid that you will have to do a leap of faith and trust me. Unless you can replicate Fae magic, the seal won't be able to be removed."

The Lady of the Lake finished her speech by crossing her arms across her bosom.

There, she had put almost all her cards on the table. Now her guests needed to make a show of faith before she told them how to proceed to awake the Keep. Until it was awake, this was the only hall they could access, not counting the way back.

In the end, Yūko had to let her Circle fade away. Soon, Harry's magic was once more accessible to the lad and by the look in his eyes; he was probably contemplating if he likely could slip her a few prank spells. A rise of a finely trimmed eyebrow as a silent challenge saw him backing down. Good, it seems that he had learned something, so everything was not lost.

What she didn't know yet, was the fact that Harry was seriously considering "sacrificing" her to Zelretch for more Troll free Magecraft lessons this summer. Harry had learned by accident that if the Dead Apostle Ancestor was offered a sacrifice/victim to use for his mischief and relieve his boredom, he was generally in a good mood long enough to teach adequately. And who knew? Maybe he'll get a gift for pointing her to the Wizard Marshall. An immortal Fae from the time of King Arthur was not someone you could mess with everyday after all. Oh yes, payback would definitively be a bitch.

To get back on track, the Fae now had to explain what Harry needed to do to kick start the process. Fortunately, once done everything would go smoothly and the magics would reappear little by little in the United Kingdom without needing any more help. The International Statute of Secrecy would likely be strained, but not broken outright. The regular population had quite enough weapons to kill each others already; they didn't need magic on top of it. Not to mention that the U.K magical enclaves wouldn't survive a hostile takeover by the Military as they currently were.

"Now to awaken Camelot, it is rather simple. You need to let your blood fell on the very centre of the mosaic on the Round Table. Not much, don't worry. A few drops will suffice. Once done, you are free to heal yourself. You will be free to leave if it's what you wish, but you should stay and watch the start of the process; you're on for an interesting show!"

Once she was done, Harry, still reeling from everything, gave his mother a side glance, asking silently what he should do. She answered with a nod of the head. It's not like she could do much against a Fae of that level. Sure, she could always conjure an iron weapon, but she was a spell caster type of fighter. While Yūko was in very good shape, she hadn't any particular weapon training. So for lack of a better choice, it was better to pacify their host than antagonizing her further by being difficult. So Harry walked toward the Round Table and between two chairs, he was now in position to do his part. He was a bit reticent about giving of his blood though.

Non ethical Wizards and Magi alike could do a lot of nasty things to the owner of the liquid of life in question. With one last glance to his mother, Harry conjured a simple potion knife and pricked his right index. Banishing casually the knife, he brought his now bleeding finger towards the part of the mosaic that the Lady of the Lake had told him to wet with his blood. The young man let five drops of his blood hit the circle before applying a minor healing charm and backing off, back to his mother's side.

Then something happened. Little by little, the mosaic on the table started to illuminate itself from within, until the table was glowing from all the ambient magic it had likely absorbed. Then after the glow became bright enough that everyone had to partially close their eyes to not get blinded, a magical shock wave was channelled safely into the ground, before travelling towards the walls and climbing up toward the ceiling. Already Yūko and Harry could see some changes. The stonework looked nicer for lack of a better term (Neither of them knew anything about masonry.) and cleaner.

The legendary castle felt more alive than ever before! Then the other set of massive doors on the other side of the hall, the one that was locked, unlocked and opened on their own. Harry was a bit curious as to where it went, but to be frank, he had gotten his quota of adventures for a while. But before leaving, he decided to ask an essential question.

"Hum Mrs. Lovegood? How am I supposed to go back to Hogwarts? The door I passed through disappeared when I was about a dozen steps down on the staircase."

The Fae woman stopped giving the still glowing Round Table strange looks and blinked at being addressed by her mortal name. Then the question filtered to her brain and she realized that he had a good reason to ask it, even if he was fretting for nothing. Vivian was then quick to reassure him with a sincere smile

"You don't have to worry about it; the door will reappear when you are at the top of the stairs and wish to leave. It's part of the enchantments for the Room of Requirements. Do tell my daughter I said "hi" will you? Oh, a few last things that you have to know before leaving! Only _you_ can open the door back to Camelot and I suggest that you only bring here people you are sure you can trust with your life. Also, do keep in mind that most of the Keep is in ruins. I managed to preserve this hall and the courtyard beyond the hall and the throne room from the ravages of time when the King fell. Beyond that, you will have to deal with the ruins of a one thousand and five hundred years old castle, so be careful."

Her piece said, she went back to monitor the awakening of the old magics. After so many years of hard work, she was finally seeing results! Now when the magics would be fully awakened, she could bring back the isle of Avalon to the Mortal Realm.

With Yūko and Harry, the former accompanied the latter all the way to the spiralling staircase. After all the emotions that both lived through today, they were mentally exhausted. It was one of the deciding factors as to why they weren't more in awe after realizing that they had been in Camelot Castle, one of the most iconic legends of the United Kingdom, magical or mundane alike! So after giving her son one last motherly hug and after extracting a promise to be written more often, the Space-Time Witch teleported straight home.

When he was alone once more, Harry took the guise of a wolf to run all the way to the door leading back to Hogwarts. When he was near the wall, he took human shape once more and just like Mrs. Lovegood had said, the door was back. When he was completely back into the school, Harry let out a relieved sigh. He could only hope that his next visits to Camelot would be less stressful. Checking what time is it on his watch, the boy realized that he was gone for about an hour and an half.

Now famished since he had skipped the Halloween Feast for his adventure, he called upon his trusty circle to warp directly to the kitchens. Of course, as soon as he was there and explained that he only wished for a snack, he got a three courses meal, courtesy of the House Elves.

After making the Elves blush and babble after thanking them for an excellent meal, Harry decided to head back to his dorm. A good shower would do him good and after that, he could always relax before going to bed by reading a good book. Having finally remembered the way to Ravenclaw Tower, he decided to walk there for a little digestive walk. He still had a while before curfew and if the mangy cat of the caretaker gave him any trouble, he'd change into a wolf and just scared it away. Thinking about his wolf form, he really should try and find a name for his alter-ego.

Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, his father was Prongs when he was alive and the traitor was Wormtail. Absorbed in his thoughts as he was, he nearly collided with a girl around his age turning the corner. Making a quick move to the right, he then said

"Whoa! Sorry! I was lost in thoughts! Are you alright?"

The girl had managed to avoid a collision, but her book bag had slipped from her shoulder and spilled its content on the ground. While he could have easily rectified the mistake with magic, his family had pounded into his head that doing every little thing with his powers would make him lazy and dependant on them. It was not something he wanted, so he went readily to his knees to help his fellow student, who finally answered with a firm accent from London

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you for asking. No harm done, it can happen to the best of us."

When she saw him drop to his knees to help her, she was oddly touched. She wasn't bullied per see, well not anymore, not after what she did in her Second Year to her would be tormentors, but she had very few friends and was often alone. Seeing a perfect stranger from another House willing to help her like that without prompt, it made Hermione Granger thinks that not every male student in this school with the exception of her shy friend Neville Longbottom, were a lost cause. Once the books were gathered, Hermione saw that Harry was observing her with great focus and it kind of made her feel awkward.

The young man in question was observing this new young lady in front of him. While at first glance she didn't look much, had lots of bushy brown hair that she kept shoulder length, an average face and figure and regular brown eyes; he saw the hidden potential that she possessed. Then Clow's Future Sight activated and Harry saw glimpses of a possible future. Nothing very concrete since he had never practised that gift, but something was telling him that this girl would go far with the right help. And also, he felt that she had an important place in his circle, just like Luna, Tracey and Daphne had also a just as important place.

And frankly, Harry really liked what he just saw. Not just in a physical sense for now even if she was rather easy on the eyes, but he could literally _see_ her intelligence shining from her eyes for lack of better terms. Before the silence could become awkward, once they were both upright, he offered a hand for shaking and with a friendly grin, he told her

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you!"

It seems that his enthusiasm was contagious, since Hermione smiled a bit and took his hand to shake and answered in her turn.

"My name is Hermione Granger. It is nice to meet you."

From there, both young teens started to become friends. Hermione was a bit slow to thrust, having being burned before and was not one to trust school gossip as accurate information. She also had a bit of hard time to accept Luna's views on the world and her undiscovered creatures (She had made the mistake to call them imaginary once and Harry had given her a sermon about respecting other people beliefs. She didn't need to believe in their existence, but she should try to be a bit more open minded.)

Daphne and Tracey took a certain time to warm up to the new addition in Harry's circle of friends, well more Daphne than Tracey, but after a couple of weeks they were becoming solid and fast friends. It seemed that Daphne was Hermione's academic rival in Slytherin House since she was ranked in the number one spot in her own House. Harry could have gotten the first place in Ravenclaw if he had put more care into his essays, but the young teen actually learned better by doing it himself rather than being shown.

Time sure does pass quickly when you have fun. In no time at all, October was long gone, replaced by November and after that, December. Now it was the day where students left to go home for the Holidays. Everyone in Harry's circle of friends had opted to go home. Everyone was a bit jealous to see the Potter Heir bypass entirely the long train ride back to London, since just like his arrival in September; he was currently in the middle of the Great Hall with his owl in her cage and his trunk under said cage, just behind him. Little by little, the lines of the Magic Transport Circle were forming and once the design was finally drawn, Harry put one hand into the air and said out loud

"Happy Holidays! See you all January Eight!"

Then, with an intense flash of blinding emerald green light, Harry Potter was gone from Hogwarts.

Sitting at the Slytherin Table, eating breakfast, Tracey told Daphne after finishing some bacon

"We should really have him teach us that. We could be home way earlier. "

Daphne answered

"I'm not sure if we would be able to cast it, we don't have any practice with Eastern Wizardry."

Tracey pouted and said with a whine

"Stop destroying my daydreams Daph! And I'm sure we could convince him to teach us correctly. We would just have to let him have a few peeks down our neckline and he would be putty in our hands!"

Daphne's answer wasn't long in coming. Red like a tomato, she exclaimed out loud

"Tracey!"

The named girl started snickering. It was so much fun flustering her very best friend!


End file.
